conociendo nuevos seres
by marcela cullen masen
Summary: Empiezan siendo amigos se enamoran y se hacen novios, que pasara cuando el desaparezca sin previo aviso y después de mucho tiempo se encuentren llevandose una gran sorpresa
1. Chapter 1

** les aclaro los personajes no son mios son de S. Meyer, mia es solo la historia espero que les guste XD.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

Me siento como un bicho raro ¡que nunca ha llegado una persona nueva a este pueblo! Claro como no si es un pueblo tan chico y sobre todo tan frio aun no puedo creer q mi madre me haya hecho esto.

Bien pues mi nombre es Isabella Swan aunque prefiero que me digan Bella vengo de Phoenix y tengo 17 años. La razón por la que estoy aquí es por las muchas peleas que tengo con Phil y pues la única solución que le vio mi querida madre a esto fue mandarme a vivir a Forks con mi padre

Aun recuerdo el día en que mama tomo esta decisión…

*************flashback***************

-mama ya no lo soporto, se cree dueño de mi vida por todo me regaña él no tiene derecho sobre mi vida…

Siempre había discutido con mi madre por mi relación con Phil -el nuevo novio de mi madre- ya que siempre esta reclamándome porque hago esto o aquello; que se cree él para venir a regañarme tan solo es uno de los tantos novios de mi madre -y digo uno de los tantos porque mi madre más que una mujer adulta quiere creerse una adolecente de 16.-

-lo siento Bella ya me canse de esta situación, el poco tiempo que Phil esta aquí, se la pasan discutiendo y la única solución que le encuentro a esto es que te vayas a vivir con tu padre a Forks

-no madre no lo puedo creer me vas a cambiar a mí que soy tu hija por Phil que en unos cuantos meses vas a dejar y

- no Bella entiéndeme esto es diferente, con Phil me siento realmente bien y quiero ser feliz con el entiéndeme hija además hace mucho que no visitas a Charlie

- Esta bien pero solo lo hago porque realmente te ves feliz pero si algo llegara a pasar si se dejan o algo prométeme que me llamaras

- aunque no creo que eso pase te lo prometo hija muchas gracias

***********fin flashback***************

Y aquí me encuentro en mi primer día de clases en el instituto en plena clase de literatura…

-hola me llamo Ángela weber tú debes ser la nueva estudiante Isabella mucho gusto- me dijo extendiéndome la mano

- hola dime Bella mucho gusto –esta chica me inspiraba confianza no como aquella chica ehhh como es que se llama… a si Jessica se le notaba por en cima que es una de esas chicas que solo buscan a las personas solo por interés.

Había cambiado de clases ahora me tocaba biología esperaba que también me tocara con Ángela con ella me sentía mejor; ojala y con ella todo fuera distinto aunque no estaba acostumbrada a tener amigas -solo éramos mi madre y yo claro hasta que llego Phil- esta niña me agradaba mucho. Entre al salón y le entregue la hoja que me había dado la señora Smith para que los maestros la firmaran; me dijo su nombre y me indico en que silla sentarme. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta de que alguien había llegado hasta que este me hablo.

-hola mi nombre es Edward Masen tú debes ser Isabella Swan- lo mire y no podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos; era el chico más guapo que había visto; con sus ojos color verde esmeralda y ese cabello de un extraño color cobre desordenadamente sexy

-Dime Bella por favor – dije sonrojándose por ese último pensamiento

-bueno Bella pues mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien y que te acomodes pronto aquí, en el instituto y en Forks-me dijo regalándome una linda sonrisa

-muchas gracias – le dije devolviéndole el gesto

-no hay por qué espero que seamos grandes amigos y quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme ok?

-yo también lo espero

Y con eso el día se me arreglo; que digo día; más bien la vida, aquel muchacho de ojos verdes había causado algo en mi que jamás pensé alguien me hiciera sentir; aunque no sabía si esto que sentía era bueno o malo pues me había dicho que solo quería ser mi amigo pero me estoy apresurando mucho. El resto del día se me fue volando no sin antes conocer a otras personas como a Mike en la clase de trigonometría- que por cierto odio esa materia- y a Ben en clase de historia, después de eso me fui a casa y me acosté a dormir claro con Edward siempre en mi pensamiento

* * *

**Hola**

**Me llamo Marcela La verdad soy nueva en esto este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y si hay algo que no les guste porfa haganmelo saber ok bye kiss **


	2. Chapter 2

**aclaro que los personajes son de S. M. mia es la historia y algunos personajes que iran apareciendo en el transcurso de la historia **

* * *

Han pasado dos años desde que estoy aquí en Forks y desde que conocí Edward y a Ángela; ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho;, mi amistad con Ángela se hiso más fuerte y en este momentos somos muy unidas; otra cosa q ha cambiado bastante son mis sentimientos por Edward – el cual también nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos- pues esa sensación que sentí cuando conocí a Edward crecieron mas y mas hasta el hecho de que cada que lo veía se me aceleraba el pulso y me ruborizaba bastante; aunque la verdad no sabía exactamente q era esa sensación.

Y hoy era el día en que se lo diría…

-hey Bella como estas?

-Hola bien y tu?

-Bien, oye necesito decirte algo

-Yo también pero empieza tu

-Está bien. Lo que pasa es q me gusta Laurent y se lo quiero decir hoy…- eso me tomo completamente desprevenida, me quede en shock desde cuando le gusta; en que momento había pasado esto…

-Hey me estas escuchando- dijo moviendo sus manos en mi cara

-Lo siento que me decías- dije tratando de reprimir las lagrima.

-Te estaba diciendo que si podrías ayudarme a planear como decírselo?

-Este porque no la llevas a cenar y luego la llevas a caminar a la playa y allí se lo dices sería muy romántico- dije aparentando emoción

-Por supuesto es perfecto gracias te quiero adiós- dijo abrazándome a lo que yo solo asentí sentía que si hablaba ya no podría mas y empezaría a llorar y eso era lo q no quería. Esto también me hacia sentir estúpida; ¿en qué momento este chico se había adentrado tanto en mi corazón?

Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar para mi gran alivio pero de repente se devolvió

-Que era lo que me ibas a decir?

-No era nada importante no te preocupes

- Ok adiós

- Adiós

De camino a mi camioneta me encontré con Ángela quien ya sabía de mis sentimientos por Edward

-hola bella como esas?- yo lo único q puede hacer fue abrazarla y echarme a llorar ya no podía más me sentía tan mal, era como si tuviera un hueco en el pecho y no lo pudiera llenar con nada, en ese momento comprendí que esa sensación que sentía hacia él se llamaba amor ; y saber eso me hiso sentir peor

-Bella por favor dime q te pasa por q estas así.

- Sácame de aquí por favor- logre decir entre lagrimas

Apenas llegamos a mi casa y entramos lo primero que hiso Ángela fue llenarme de preguntas se notaba su preocupación en la cara ella era una buena amiga siempre ha estado con migo…

-Ahora si Bella dime q te pasa porque estas así?- dijo una vez más con la preocupación en su cara

-P-pasa q Edward me dijo q le gustaba Laurent y me pido ayuda para q le dijera como decírselo que irónico verdad- dije dándole una sonrisa llena de amargura.

-hay Bella lo siento y yo que moría de ganas por decirte q al fin estoy con Ben- dijo tratando de ocultar la emoción que le causaba

-oh eso es genial me alegro por ti espero q les valla muy bien

-si estoy tan contenta vamos a salir hoy en la noche…-dijo cambiando su cara de felicidad por una de preocupación o algo así- pero si quieres me puedo quedar aquí para q hablemos y te distraigas.

-Nada de eso Ang quiero q salgas y te diviertas con Ben

-Cambiando de tema entonces q piensas hacer con Edward?

- pues nada q puedo hacer solo quedarme callada.

- Estas segura. No crees q eso te aria más daño?

-Tal vez pero prefiero eso a no volver hablar con él- aunque no sabía que tan malo iba hacer ahora que muy seguramente iba a estar con Laurent; borre ese pensamiento de inmediato solo me hacía daño pensar en eso.

-Bueno Bella creo q ya me tengo que ir tengo q hacer los deberes y luego organizarme para salir con Ben

-Está bien suerte adiós.

-Adiós y Bella trata de no pensar en lo que paso o pasara hoy eso solo te hace más daño, trata de distraerte o algo si

-No te preocupes yo estaré bien tu solo disfruta de tu cita

-prometes que si te sientes muy mal me llamaras?

-te lo prometo-dije poniendo mi mano derecha en el corazón ella solo sonrió y después se fue.

Luego de que Ángela se fue me encerré en mi habitación y me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado hoy y como solo que Edward le gustara una chica me hiciera sufrir tanto porque el amor tenía que ser tan duro porque me tuve que enamorar precisamente de él o porque fui tan tonta y no se lo dije antes Dios esto es tan difícil

Después de tanto pensar en lo sucedido y llorar como nunca pensé hacerlo; decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarlo aceptaría una de las tantas invitaciones de James o de Jacob sé que no son la mejor opción pero necesitaba olvidarlo ya no quería seguir sintiendo esta gran tristeza y con ese pensamiento al fin pude lograr dormir

* * *

**hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste**

**porfa dejen reviews para ver si les gusta la historia o si por el contrario algo no les gusta para poder cambiarlo bye**

**kiss Marcela **


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente desperté muy temprano a causa de las tantas pesadillas que me atormentaban así que me apure para que cuando Edward llegara por mi yo ya estuviera de camino al instituto me bañe y me cambie rápido solo me comí unos cereales y me puse a alistar las cosas para salir. Todavía estaba temprano pero lo que sea con tal de no verlo aun. Cuando intente encender la camioneta y digo intente porque por más de que lo intente no quiso encender  
¡maldición! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi allí en todo el frente de la casa estaba aparcando su flamante Volvo ¡¿porque a mí!

-Bella que haces hay dentro no quedemos en que yo te seguiría llevando al instituto?- dijo llegando hasta la puerta de la camioneta

-Eee si pero pues supuse que te había ido muy bien ayer y traerías a Laurent- dije lo único q se me vino a la mente- así que no quería molestar

-Pues no te equivocas me fue muy bien pero el que lleve a Laurent no significa que no haya espacio en mi auto para ti- dijo regalándome esa sonrisa que siempre me derretía

-Sí pero…

-Pero nada baja de ahí y sube a mi auto- dijo en tono serio. Rendida me baje de mi auto y me subí al de él como siempre me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero pero a diferencia de otros días me abrió la puerta de atrás me sentí tan mal

- Hola Bella como estas?- saludo Laurent; no conocía persona más hipócrita que esta niña se le notaba en la cara que le desagradaba aunque la verdad no era que ella me agradara mucho

-Bien-me limite a contestar dejándole ver que no me agradaba

El camino fue corto para mi tranquilidad pero al llegar al instituto Edward me abrió la puerta del auto como todo un caballero pero a diferencia de otros días me abrió después de que le abrió a Laurent; por lo que apenas estuve afuera me moví rápido y sin siquiera darle las gracias me encamine hacia mi primera clase no sin antes encontrarme con James como hace varios días lo estaba haciendo; de verdad esto se le estaba volviendo costumbre cada día que llegaba me empezaba a invitar a salir o hacia alguna estupidez sin importarle que estuviera Edward presente o cualquier otra persona; aunque hoy no me molestaba tanto.

-Hola Bella como amaneces el día de hoy?

-Bien

-Pues me alegra mucho que estés bien y me preguntaba si quisieras salir a cenar alguno de estos días que dices he?- y hay veníamos de nuevo

-Está bien. Te parece bien el viernes en la noche

- Bella en serio te sientes bien, estas enferma o…

-No por qué lo preguntas

-Es que aceptaste mi invitación tú…

-Pues si no le veo nada de malo. Claro que si ya no quieres…

- No claro que quiero entonces el viernes a las 7 paso por ti ok?

-ok solo no…- bien ahora todo el instituto se daría cuenta

Las primeras clases fueron mmm digamos que prácticamente relajadas solo nos dijeron que veríamos durante el primer semestre y lo que necesitaríamos. Pero después del almuerzo tal y como lo suponía James lo había regado por todo el instituto ahora tengo a Mike reclamándome porque acepte salir con James y no con el que llevaba más tiempo invitándome Ángela por otro lado no está muy feliz con mi decisión pero me apoya pues ya le había dicho q con esto esperaba olvidar a Edward hablando de él no me quiero ni imaginar cuando se entere.

El resto de la jornada me la pase entre preguntas y reclamos de parte de Mike, Demetri y Erick pero como podían si quiera reclamarme si no éramos nada. Al salir me encontré con una imagen que me destrozo

Edward y Laurent besándose muy apasionadamente si me permiten. Ante mi incomodidad preferí pedirle a Ángela que me llevara pero cuando iba dar media vuelta aquella voz aterciopelada me llamo con un toque enojado ¿me pregunto por qué será?

-Bella a dónde vas?

- Yo solo quería darles privacidad

-jum está bien sube-dijo entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos y abriéndome la puerta de atrás otra ves

Durante el viaje Edward se paso mirándome de vez en cuando por el retrovisor con algo de ¿mal humor? Al llegar a casa de Laurent él se bajo como siempre y le ayudo a bajar y en cuanto ella estuvo en su casa se acerco y me abrió la puerta a lo que yo le mire algo confundida

-Sal tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas- dijo ayudándome a bajar para después abrirme la puerta del copiloto una vez acomodada en el asiento Edward entro y me miro en forma interrogativa

-¿Qué?

-Dime que no es verdad- lo mire confundida aunque algo me decía el por qué de su carácter. Suspiro un par de veces ante mi confusión y luego hablo con serenidad- que no aceptaste salir con James

- oh eso si es verdad saldremos el viernes- dije con despreocupación lo que solo aumento su furia lo que no entendía era porque le molestaba tanto

- Bella no puedes salir con él es un patán tú misma lo has dicho- dijo un poco frustrado

- si Edward lo sé pero entiende es solo una salida no es nada mas al menos para mí y si a si lo fuera q más da todos merecemos una oportunidad.

- si pero es q James es un mujeriego el solo quiere demostrarle a sus amigos q puede salir con la que él quiera solo eres un juego créeme yo lo he escuchado

- Entonces eso quiere decir que para ti no soy lo suficiente como para salir con alguien como James o para q algún chico se fije en mi eso es lo que quieres decir?- dije ahora con furia la cual aumento al no obtener respuesta- ¡Contéstame Edward Cullen- ahora esa furia se estaba convirtiendo en tristeza; ¿realmente eso era lo q pensaba él de mi? ¿Realmente era tan poca cosa aunque sea con cualquier otro chico? porque en mi mente estaba claro q no era lo suficiente para Edward pero para los demás chicos ¿sí?. Al ver que no contestaba simplemente me di vuelta para entrar a mi casa pero en cuando intente dar dos pasos el me lo impidió

-Bella no quise decir eso todo lo contrario creo que eres mucho para el- me dijo mirándome a los ojos que tenían algo como tristeza- en realidad no quisiera que salieras con nadie porque la verdad me gustas mucho Bella y me da miedo sentir esto, por eso estoy saliendo con Jessica para no dañar nuestra amistad. Pero ya no puedo más Bella no quiero que él te haga daño porque fuimos amigos durante un tiempo y porque veía como tiraba a cada chica que se llevaba a la cama fue porque me aleje de él y no quiero que haga lo mismo contigo...

-Entiendo que te preocupes por mi y te lo agradezco pero comprende que solo es una simple salida a comer no es nada más.

-ok – dijo no muy convencido- solo espero que estés en lo correcto y que te vaya bien, pero óyeme bien si el llegara a sobrepasarse contigo o algo por el estilo no dudes en llamarme ok?- ahora se estaba pasando parecía un padre paranoico

-Vale-dije despreocupadamente creo que ahora si me estaba molestando esto de tomarse el papel de mi padre-

-Bueno pues ahora me tengo que ir porque quede de salir con Laurent y me tengo que ir a arreglar- uish eso si que duele, él nunca se interesaba por como vestía y siempre era su madre quien lo regañaba por andar tan desaliñado. Pero claro como ahora tiene novia agh- cuídate mucho te quiero- se despidió dándome un beso en la frente.

-También te quiero, y que te vaya bien- ya estaba en el auto cuando me respondió un _ok _y se marcho a toda velocidad cosa que no me hacía mucha gracia.

* * *

**hola aquí les dejo otro capi se que esta cortico pero es que apenas estoy empezando espero que les guste y sino les gusta algo porfa haganmelo saber chao... **

**kiss Marcela**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaracion lo unico que es mio es la historia y uno que otro personaje que saldra en el transcurso de la historia los otros son de la ingeniosa S.M.**

* * *

Fueron pasando los días y las semanas y él cada vez estaba más alejado no solo de mí sino también de Ángela; ya no era como antes que siempre teníamos algo para hacer porque todos los días nos reuníamos, ahora solo nos veíamos muy pocas veces, incluso eran más los días que nos veíamos solo en el auto y solo eran las palabras de _buenos días _que nos dirigíamos ya que ni siquiera se sentaba con nosotros en la hora del almuerzo.

La salida con James no salió como él quería ya que después de llevarme a comer me pidió que me acostara con él, y yo como respuesta simplemente le di un golpe en sus partes nobles y le dije que no sería una más en su lista ah también le agregue que si había aceptado salir con él era porque necesitaba molestar a alguien- cosa que logre aunque no era verdad- y después de eso llame a Ángela para que fuera por mí. Edward pregunto cómo me había ido y yo simplemente le dije que bien y con eso lo corte. James no se me volvió acercar después de eso.

En este momento iba por uno de los pasillos del instituto para ir por Ángela, la cual estaba por terminar clase- yo desafortunadamente estaba libre pues el señor Boissieu no pudo venir por la borrachera que se metió o eso decían- cuando me tope con una imagen que siempre soñé con no volver a presenciarla y a la que obviamente no me acostumbraría a observarlo –sin dejar de nombrar a la sensación de incomodidad y tristeza- besándola. Con esta imagen en mi cabeza deje de caminar y prácticamente quede inmóvil quedando todo lo demás sin sentido hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien choco contra mí y como era de esperarse caí al suelo inmediatamente.

Solo me lastime un poco el trasero ya que alguien muy oportuno me alcanzo a sostener; al darme la vuelta para ver quién era me di cuenta de que era Damnen un chico nuevo que había llegado hace una semana y tenía conmigo clase de trigonometría por cierto no me caía nada mal.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño dejando ver su preocupación cosa que no entendía.

-si, no te preocupes solo fue un leve golpe- le dije sonriendo para que dejara de fruncir su ceño.

-Que bueno Bella discúlpame es que no te vi y estaba molestando con unos compañeros cuando de repente alguien me empujo y…

-Eres un idiota que no vez por donde caminas- de pronto apareció un Edward muy enojado- aléjate de ella que para eso me tiene a mi-siguió él alejando las manos de Damen que estaban puestas en mis hombros.

-Edward cálmate no fue su culpa no viste que lo empujaron-claro como lo iba a ver si estaba muy ocupado haciendo otra cosa- además estoy bien solo fue un golpe si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Pero Bella como es que lo defiendes si te tiro al suelo y ni siquiera…

-Déjame decirte dos cosas- interrumpió Damen-primero tú estabas muy ocupado besando a tu novia de una forma muy apasionada- dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice- segundo por si no lo notaste ya me disculpe y la estaba ayudando hasta que llegaste a decir cosas que ni siquiera sabes cómo pasaron – ahora parece que el enojado era Damen y por justa razón, pero no iba a permitir que hubiera un problema entre estos dos y menos por mi culpa.

-Mira idiota no te permito…

-Ya basta- dije exasperada esto se estaba volviendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua – simplemente fue un accidente Edward entiéndelo gracias por intentar ayudarme pero como vez ya estoy bien te puedes calmar?

-Está bien pero solo porque no fue muy grave y porque tú me lo pides ya me voy- y ahora él se había enojado pero eso lo arreglaría después ahora tengo mucha hambre y me voy a la cafetería porque me imagino que Ángela ya debió haber cansado de esperarme por lo tanto ya debe estar halla. Cuando me encamine hacia el comedor se me cruzo Damen.

- Bella por favor discúlpame yo no quería ocasionarte un problema con tu hermano créeme yo…

- No te preocupes solo fue un golpecito y por lo de Edward primero no es mi hermano y segundo él y yo ya estábamos un poco distanciados desde hace rato; ya arreglare ese problema en otro momento pero ahora; en serio tengo mucha hambre y desearía ir a comer, si me permites…

-Pues en ese caso, permíteme invitarte a comer es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de lo sucedido. Que dices Bella aceptas?- pregunto sonriéndome e invitándome a tomar su brazo. Me pareció tan lindo y tan tierno que lo acepte

Al entrar a la cafetería y dirigir mi vista hacia la mesa en la cual me sentaba estaban allí Ángela, Ben, Jessica y con ella estaba hablando Edward era algo que pensé no vería dentro de mucho y lo que más me sorprendió fue al notar que estaba solo sin ninguna bruja- sobrenombre que le había puesto entre Ángela y yo- que lo estuviera fastidiando. Ahora cómo iba a ser para poder sentarme en la misma mesa con él

No me di cuenta de que había dejado de caminar hasta que Damen me hablo.

-Bella qué te pasa. Por qué dejas de caminar. Te sientes mal- hablo Damen con vos preocupada.

-Si si solo sentí un leve mareo no es nada – respondí dedicándole una sonrisa para calmarlo, pero al parecer no funciono ya que en ningún momento deshizo su cara de preocupación.

- Por qué mejor no te vas a sentar y yo te traigo lo que desees comer? – pregunto sonriéndome. Ese gesto me recordó a mi antiguo mejor amigo cosa que me entristeció ya qué sabia que ese Edward ya no estaba conmigo y me preocupaba el no saber si llegaría el día que volviera a ser el mismo o simplemente se quedaría así tan alejado como lo era ahora; al pensar en eso me di cuenta de que tendría que sentarme en la misma mesa que él y me asustaba el cómo iba a reaccionar frente a eso en el momento que pensé en eso mi corazón se acelero- entonces. Quieres que te traiga algo de comer o vas tú misma; no sabes que mejor voy y te traigo lo que sea, estas un poco pálida segura que te sientes bien.

-si me siento genial y no sabes que mejor voy contigo por la comida quiero ver si hay lo que se me antoja hoy- sonreí una vez más y empecé a caminar sin esperar una respuesta, pero cuando Damen me alcanzo escuche una voz, una voz muy familiar. Genial ahora que quería.

-Bella podemos hablar un momento por favor- hoy decir a Edward con voz ¿suplicante?

- Ella está hambrienta así que por qué mejor no esperas a que coma y después hablan ok?- respondiendo Damen que por cierto se veía un poco enojado, lo que no entendía era ¿por qué?

- Creo que ella no necesita que otro responda por ella, no es así Bella? – dijo Edward tratando de contenerse para no contestarle más grosero. Y la verdad tampoco me gusto que él respondiera por mí

- Si Damen yo puedo responder. Nos vemos más tarde ok? – conteste girándome para quedar frente a él y poder observar su expresión la cual no supe descifrar.

.-Esta bien pero solo porque tu lo dices adiós- y se fue dando zancadas casi parecía que estaba corriendo aunque pude notar que al decir esto que estaba realmente enojado y aunque no nos conocíamos mucho no me gusto el saber que se había molestado conmigo

-Y bien de que necesitas hablar conmigo?- volví a hablar pues que él quisiera hablar conmigo me parecía muy extraño

* * *

**hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo siento la demora espero que les guste **

**¿de que creen que necesita Edward hablar con Bella? ****prometo actualizar pronto**

******porfa dejen reviews para ver si les gusta la historia o si por el contrario algo no les gusta para poder cambiarlo bye**

**kiss Marcela **


	5. Chapter 5

**aclaro que los personajes son de S. M. mia es la historia y algunos personajes que iran apareciendo en el transcurso de la historia **

* * *

-_Y bien ¿de que necesitas hablar conmigo?- volví a hablar pues que él quisiera hablar conmigo me parecía muy extraño._

Al hacer la pregunta me puse realmente nerviosa, ya que no veía razón o motivo por el cual él quisiera hablar conmigo después de todo lo sucedido- y no me refiero solo al accidente con Dame- es más aun que me doliera pensar en eso, porque simplemente no volvía con sus nuevos amigos y se olvidaba de nosotros a ver si por fin lograba arrancarlo de mi corazón- pero dudaba mucho que eso pueda pasar. En todo caso al ver que el no contestaba me puse aun más nerviosa puesto que parecía como si intentara buscar las palabras correctas y al intentar decirlas se quedaba callado- algo que me sorprendió ver porque en estos dos años que llevamos siendo amigos muy pocas veces lo había visto haciendo esto –hizo esto unas dos veces…

-Mira Bella se que nos hemos distanciado bastante y mas desde que estoy con Laurent, pero quiero que sepas que echo mucho de menos nuestras tardes juntos, las veces que nos mirábamos y empezábamos a reírnos sin más- al decir eso ultimo sonrío haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo-y también las idas a la playa; cuando tu intentabas escapar de mi para que no te metiera al mar. En todo caso Bella quisiera que volviéramos a hacer todas esas cosas con las que nos divertíamos tanto, que fuéramos como antes, porque la verdad ahora siento que solo somos dos simples extraños-soltó por fin cogiendo mis manos y bajando la mirada para encontrar mis ojos y con ello demostrarme que hablaba con toda la sinceridad que podía- lo sé porque nos conocemos demasiado bien y desde hace tiempo podíamos expresar lo que sentíamos sin necesidad de palabras.

-Edward te voy a decir dos cosas; primero, si hemos estado distanciados no es precisamente por mi ya que desde que estas con _ella- _dije la última palabra con cierto desprecio- has cambiado demasiado, tratas a las personas como si fueran inferiores a ti y así no era el Edward que yo conocía. Segundo dudo mucho que nuestra amistad vuelva a ser la misma de antes- empecé a sentir triste por la verdad de mis palabra y furiosa porque sabía que todo esto tenía que ver con _ella_- pues incluso antes de que ella apareciera en tu vida mis sentimientos por ti habían cambiado bastante y no precisamente de amis…- mierda me había dejado llevar por la ira y ahora había soltado más de la cuenta...

- A qué te refieres con lo último que dijiste- pregunto confundido. Maldición ahora que le iba a decir, porque esta vez necesitaba algo convincente para que no descubriera lo que estuve a casi completo y estaba segura de que no me creería cualquier historia improvisada. Esta era una de las pocas veces en las que me gustaría que él no me conociera tan bien.

-Es este nad nada yyo solo ess este – demonios, nunca había odiado mas el que se me trabaran las palabras que en este momento y aparte no sabía que inventarle a Edward para tapar lo que me había preguntado. Estaba nerviosa, eso lo podía notar hasta él puesto que mis manos estaban empezando a temblar y mi cara estaba empezando a arder de lo roja que estaba; y me puse aun más nerviosa- si eso es posible- al ver que Edward estaba a punto de volver a hablar y ya me imaginaba yo lo que diría o más bien lo que preguntaría; pero justo cuando abrió sus labios lo interrumpió una voz que provenía de los parlantes anunciando que el director quería ver los alumnos de los dos últimos grados en el gimnasio.

En cuanto escuche eso suspire y di media vuelta para ir por los chicos que al mirarlos me di cuenta que me estaban esperando para que fuéramos juntos al gimnasio pero cuando iba a decirle a Edward que no veíamos después, me di cuenta de que de esto no me saldría tan fácilmente.

-Porque no empezamos lo de no estar tan distanciados por ir juntos al gimnasio y le dices a los chicos que vas conmigo - dijo inocentemente con un brillo que no fui capaz de descifrar – que dices – insistió alzando las ceja, gesto que tampoco logre descifrar. Pero por más que quisiera aceptar su propuesta yo tenía que ir con mis amigos o por lo menos estar lejos de él por un momento para poder pensar en lo que le iba a decir- porque estaba segura de que no se quedaría con la duda.

- No creo que a tu novia le agrade mucho que vayas conmigo y no con ella- le dije esperanzada en que eso me ayudara un poco, pero me equivoque pues la respuesta que yo esperaba no era como la que me estaba dando y ocasionando varios sentimientos como la alegría y al mismo tiempo decepción.

-En realidad Bella en este momento me importa más lo que suceda con nuestra amistad que lo que ella piense. Anda por qué no vas y te despides de los chicos que al parecer te están esperando- volvió a insistir regalándome esa sonrisa que me encantaba y que extrañaba tanto lo cual no me pude resistir.

-Ok pero si llego a tener algún problema con Laurent va quedar en tu conciencia.- conteste rendida ganándome por parte de él otra sonrisa pero esta vez esa sonrisa era triunfante- ya vuelvo - Suspire y me di la vuelta para ir con mis amigos y decirles que iba con Edward.

Al llegar a la mesa donde estaban ya solamente Ángela, Ben y Damen me disculpe por no haber estado con ellos y les dije que iría con Edward al gimnasio ganándome por parte de Damen una mirada acecina y un comentario por Ángela que me hubiera gustado que fuera cierto – _así que _ _vuelven a ser amigos jum eso esta raro seguro va mas allá de eso- _esas fueron las palabras de mi amiga que por cierto de reojo vi que a Damen no le gusto para nada.

Cuando llegue con Edward me di cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente hacia un punto y al darme la vuelta era a Damen a quien mirada el cual también devolvía la mirada pero esta era con algo de rencor o enojo. Después de unos segundos Edward tomo mi brazo y nos encaminamos hacia el gimnasio. Cuando llegamos no puede evitar el mirar alrededor del lugar y al hacerlo me encontré con la mirada de Laurent que por cierto no era una mirada muy amistosa; después Edward soltó mi brazo solo para posar su mano en mi espalda y guiarme en donde nos sentaríamos.

Después de un rato ya estábamos todos y el director empezó su discurso de la conducta de los alumnos y los inconvenientes que se estaban presentando constantemente en los baños, después de eso no puse cuidado en nada más puesto que me dedique a pensar en lo que le diría a Edward después de esto porque estaba segura que no se rendiría tan fácil…

-Bella te puedo hacer una pregunta?- preguntó mi amigo interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Lo mire e hice ademan de que siguiera- que tienes tú con este chico Damen? ¿Por qué te mira tanto? ¿O es qué acaso se conocían desde antes?- volvió a preguntar ahora con el seño fruncido

-Creo que eso fueron más de una pregunta jaja- me burle para que dejara ese gesto pero al parecer le importaba mucho esas preguntas como para reírse así que le conteste- ok no tengo nada con Damen porque no nos conocemos de antes y el por qué me mira tanto pues eso si no sabría responderte porque no leo las mentes ni nada por el estilo- me volví a burlar pero al ver que no le parecía gracioso seguí- tal vez pueda ser que se siente culpable por lo que paso hace rato no estoy segura.

-Pues la verdad Bella no me gusta como este tipo te mira, es como si le molestara que estuvieras conmigo, como si tú fueras algo de el- dijo con voz preocupada y yo lo único que pude hacer fue reírme ante lo paranoico que él estaba y en parte también porque no había ido al otro tema, lo que me hizo pensar que por lo menos tendría hoy para pensar mejor en lo que le iba a decir.

-Edward estas paranoico solamente está preocupado no es más deja esa bobada, mejor vámonos que la mirada de Laurent me está intimidando- dije al ver que se estaba enojando- además Ángela me está esperando para irnos juntas- agregue aumentando aun mas su furia porque ahora sí que estaba enojado-

-Bella se supone que tú te vas a ir conmigo ¿recuerdas? Necesitamos hablar-dijo calmándose por un momento y ahora sí que no me iba a salvar y no encontraba nada que inventarle más que la verdad, solo me quedaba evitar estar con él o evitar su pregunta aunque sabía que eso no me iba a servir por mucho tiempo

-Edward ahora no puedo, ya me comprometí con Ángela para ir a comprar unas cosas a Port Ángeles; no me puedo echar para atrás solo porque tú quieres, no ves que habíamos planeado esto la semana pasada, no puedes…

-Bella este quería disculparme contigo es que se me presento un inconveniente y no podre ir hoy a Port Ángeles, pero si aun quieres podemos ir mañana- dijo llegando mi amiga- pero no te preocupes yo te puedo llevar hasta tu casa- ¡demonios! Ahora si no tenia como escapármele a Edward

-No te preocupes Ang yo la voy a llevar vete con cuidado espero que te vaya bien- respondió por mi aquel chico que había vuelto un lio mi cabeza

- a ok tu también adiós-se fue corriendo para su clase imagine yo. Suspire de frustración al ver que tendría que decirle la verdad a Edward.

- nos vemos más tarde- le dije resignada mirando hacia donde quedaba mi próxima clase, pero en cuanto me gire Edward me tomo el brazo y empezó a reírse; pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudiera calmarse y tomar mi cara entre sus manos-provocando en su acto que pasara por mi cuerpo una corriente eléctrica, como siempre pasaba cuando me tocaba y vaya que había extrañado eso.

-Bella en qué mundo vives, si el director nos acabo de decir que nos podíamos ir ya y que no tendríamos que venir hasta el martes- dijo con esa linda sonrisa plasmada en su cara y quitando sus manos de mi cara para abrazarme- algo que no me esperaba. En cuanto rodee su cintura con mis brazos y le iba a responder llego Damen; algo que no me esperaba.

-oye Bella podría hablar un momento contigo- dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros. Rayos Damen no podía ser más inoportuno- a_ solas_- pronuncio la última palabra refiriéndose obviamente a Edward ya que esté no había retirado sus brazos de mi cuerpo. Pero antes de que pudiera responder yo lo hizo él.

-Que inoportuno eres _chico_ no vez que está muy ocupada conmigo- dijo mi adorado amigo con furia

-mira la pregunta iba para ella no para ti captas.- respondió Damen en el mismo tono que él- cielos porque tú siempre tienes que ser tan entrometido

Al ver que Edward me soltó y empuño sus manos supe que ya no lo aguantaría más y lo golpearía así que me interpuse entre los dos para evitar un problema -algo que parece se me estaba haciendo costumbre el día de hoy- y me gire hacia Edward y le dedique una mirada reprobatoria para que dejara esa actitud, pero lo único que conseguí fue que se enojara así que decidí hablar.

-Chicos podrían calmarse parecen dos niños chiquitos peleándose por un dulce. Y como veo que esto se les está volviendo costumbre les voy a pedir un favor. Cuando lo vayan a volver hacer procuren que yo no esté al frente- dije enojada. - te espero en el carro Edward y Damen si quieres que hablemos ve calmándote ok.

Y me fui sin esperar que ninguno de los dos me respondiera, camine lo más rápido posible hacia el aparcamiento- sorprendiéndome por no haberme tropezado y porque no estaba lloviendo- al llegar a este fui directamente hacia el carro de Edward sin importarme si estaba Laurent o el que sea. Cando llegue me recosté sobre el auto en la parte de atrás. Me sentía exasperada, estaba cansada de ser yo quien evitara una pelea entre estos dos; un día de estos no iba e estar yo y se ganarían un gran problema con el director y no quería ni imaginar cómo se pondría Elizabeth- la madre de Edward- en cuanto se enterara de los problemas que estaba teniendo su hijo. Gire mi rostro para ver si Edward ya venía pero lo único que vi fue la figura de Damen que se dirigía hacia mí. Me pregunto por qué Edward se estaría demorando tanto.

-oye Bella solo quería disculparme por lo que paso; yo solo quería hablar contigo pero ya ves, el entrometido de tu amigo siempre tiene que asomar sus narices con todo lo que tiene que ver con nosotros- dijo Damen en cuanto llego a mi lado y yo lo único que hice fue mirarlo feo- en todo caso yo solo quería ver si podríamos salir esta noche ¿Qué te parece?- propuso.

-mira Damen no creo que esta noche pueda pero mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión además tengo muchos deberes y prefiero hacerlos lo más pronto posible- me excuse porque sabía que a Edward le iba a molestar y yo prefería evitar los problemas con él puesto que apenas estábamos volviendo a ser los buenos amigos que éramos; aunque en parte era verdad tenía muchos deberes pero no me apetecía hacerlos hoy.

-ok entonces en otra ocasión será que estés bien- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla–muy cerca de mis labios-y sin darme tiempo de reprocharle se fue sin más; lo cual fue un gran alivio para mí puesto que mi querido amigo venia en camino.

En cuanto llego le dio la vuelta al auto solo para abrirme la puerta de adelante sin si quiera mirarme, lo imite y me subí al auto sin decir nada. Después de que se subió no dijo nada y arranco el auto a toda velocidad. El viaje a casa no duro mucho y yo solo podía pensar en que era lo que le pasaba a mi amigo. ¿Por qué de repente me ignoraba? Solo podía pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera tenido un problema antes de salir o…

-baja- me ordeno esa voz que tanto adoraba pero con tono serio. Baje del auto como él me lo pidió pensando en esa otra posibilidad- te molesta si te hago compañía por un rato- me pregunto con el mismo tono. Yo solo moví mi cabeza con gesto de que no me molestaba.

Al entrar a casa me quite el impermeable y me dirigí a la cocina no sin antes preguntarle a Edward si quería algo el cual me contesto que no; ya en la cocina solo me serví un vaso con agua me lo tome allí y me volví hacia la sala de estar en donde se encontraba él.

-¿quieres decirme que es lo que está pasando entre Damen y tú? ¿Por qué demonios te beso?- soltó en el momento que yo me senté junto a él sin molestarse en ocultar lo mucho que le desagradaba ese gesto

-No Edward más bien dime tú ¿qué es lo que te pasa a ti con Damen? Porque que yo sepa él a ti no te ha hecho nada para que lo mires tan feo y para que te comportes como lo has hecho en cuanto me habla-solté sin pensar aunque la verdad eso me tenía con curiosidad. Aunque al decirlo pude ver que al instante le había molestado mí pregunta pero sin embargo me contesto

-Porque me molesta el pensar que tú puedes salir con él porque por si no te has dado cuenta el chico se muere por ti y el pensar que a ti también te gusta me llena de ira y ¿sabes porque siento todo eso? Por el simple hecho de que te quiero y no precisamente como un amigo.- en el instante en que dijo eso me quede paralizado y no sabía cómo reaccionar si reírme por la estupidez que estaba diciendo o simplemente creerle.

Pero entonces sin darme tiempo de pensar más sentí sus labios moverse contra los míos y yo lo único que pude hacer fue responder el beso y deleitarme con el sabor de sus labios.

**

* * *

**

**hola chicas aquí le traigo otro cap espero que les guste**

**siento mucho la demora pero es que he tenido algunos problemas y me he estado bloqueando**

**porfa dejen reviews asi me motivan para seguir escribiendo y actualizar mas rápido**

**nos leemos pronto **

**kiss Marcela**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaro que los personajes son de S. M. mia es la historia y algunos personajes que iran apareciendo en el transcurso de la historia **

* * *

Nos fundimos en un beso tierno. Edward empezó a delinear mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para la entrada de su lengua y yo inmediatamente se lo concedí volviendo el beso más intenso y demandante, estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que él empezó a descender sus labios por mi cuello devorándolo a su paso y bajando sus manos de mi cintura a mis piernas y al estar allí empezar a acariciarlas.

Para ese entonces estábamos ya recostados en el sofá él estando sobre mí y yo lo único que podía hacer era dejarme llevar por esa sensación tan placentera que me provocaban sus besos y sus caricias, ahora esas caricias no solo eran en mis piernas pues Edward había puesto una de sus mano en mi seno derecho, mientras yo por otro lado empecé a morder sus labios y acariciar su lengua con la mía. Pero de repente detuvo sus besos y sus caricias alejándose bruscamente de mí dejando un vacio en mí que no supe comprender.

Lo mire a los ojos y pude ver que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, entonces comprendí que lo que me había dicho hace un rato había sido tan solo un juego o una broma, ese pensamiento me hiso bajar la mirada pues me dolió como si de una bofetada se tratara.

-yo yo lo siento-titubee poniéndome roja- n no se qué m me paso y sé que esto que acaba de pasar no significa nada y sé que lo que dijiste no es verdad y…

-Bella cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensar eso- me interrumpió con voz dolida- lo que yo te dije es verdad y me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigos, además creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saber que yo no juego con esas cosas- termino poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla sonrojada y al hacer esto sonrió- esa es una de las cosas por las que me gustas tanto, adoro cuando te sonrojas- dijo con esa sonrisa aunque no le llego a los ojos- ahora si tu no sientes lo mismo yo…

- ¿crees que si no sintiera algo por ti hubiera dejado que llegáramos ten lejos?- pregunte sonrojándome más de lo que ya estaba y haciendo que él también se sonrojara- algo que realmente me pareció realmente tierno puesto que nunca lo había visto sonrojarse o por lo menos no tan notablemente- y me traspaso con su mirada la cual tenía un hermosos brillo, fue acercándose a mi lentamente.

- Tú tú… me quieres- preguntó con vos temblorosa y yo como respuesta enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos y lo bese tiernamente a lo que él respondió rápidamente acunando mi cara con sus manos.

Jale sus cabellos al sentir su lengua en mi boca y él bajo sus manos a mi cintura, deje sus cabellos para acariciar su espalda provocando una jadeo por parte de él –algo que me fascino escuchar- y sus labios empezaron a descender por mi cuello pero de pronto se separo y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Segura que quieres continuar?- pregunto con ansias a lo que yo le respondí con un beso apasionado, entonces se levanto conmigo agarrando su cintura con mis piernas y empezó a caminar.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte entre jadeos

-creo que si queremos continuar no deberíamos hacerlo aquí- dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo inmediatamente me sonroje- además no debemos exponernos a que a Charlie le dé por venir –dijo sonriendo y yo simplemente asentí. Se dirigió a las escaleras mientras yo repartía besos en su cuello y de un momento a otro ya estábamos en mi habitación recostados en mi cama.

Empezamos a besarnos con desesperación, ambos empezamos a tocarnos y de un momento a otro tenía mis manos desabotonando su camisa y al darme cuenta de esto me separe para mirarlo a los ojos para encontrarme con una enorme sonrisa la cual me hizo sonrojar y dejar caer mis manos, pero él las cogió inmediatamente.

-No te detengas- pidió con la respiración entrecortada y besarme nuevamente mientras llevaba sus manos a mi espalda y empezar a acariciarla, yo por otro lado obedecí a su petición llevando nuevamente mis manos a su camisa y desabotonarla con desesperación y rapidez, una vez estuvo su camisa abierta me deleite acariciando su pecho y pectorales, moví mis manos para adentrarlas por debajo de su camisa y acariciar su espalda cosa que provoco otro jadeo por parte de él, pero entonces él empezó a descender su mano de mi espalda introdujo su mano entre mis piernas para acariciar mi sexo por encima de mis jeans y provocando al instante jadeara su nombre que quedo solo en su boca. Con su otra mano comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa pero solo él la dejo medio desabotonada pues metió su mano por esta evitando mi sostén para empezar masajearlo suavemente, haciendo que sintiera una sensación completamente nueva para mí y también que mis jadeos se volvieran más fuerte.

Su otra mano dejo de acariciar mi centro solo para desabrochar mis jeans y bajarlos rápidamente, al terminar de hacer esto recorrer mis piernas con sus manos y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, llego hasta mí y con su cara acaricio mi mejilla para llegar hasta mi oreja y allí morder mi ovulo, beso mis mejillas, mis parpados, mi frente y finalmente mis labios, rompió bruscamente mis bragas y siguió con sus movimientos en mi centro haciéndome gemir más fuerte que antes.

-Edward- gemí mordiéndome el labio inferior pidiendo más y él entendió perfectamente pues empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos en mí y Dios me sentí morir del placer, y gemí, gemí como nunca pensé hacerlo antes. Descendió sus labios por mi cuello lamiéndolo lentamente con su cálida lengua, mientras que con una sola mano terminaba de desabotonar mi camisa para dejar mi cuello y besar el inicio de mis pechos, saco su mano del hueco entre mis piernas y dejo de acariciar mi seno solo para posarlas en mi espalda y desabrochar mi sostén, al terminar de hacer esto deslizo las tiras del sostén suavemente por mis brazos sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos y curvando sus labios en una gran sonrisa; cuando por fin termino los tiro a alguna parte de mi habitación y llevo una de sus manos a mi seno derecho -ya desnudo- empezando a acariciándolo, apretándolo suavemente. Llevo su boca una vez más a mis labios y estando allí los mordió con pasión y con ternura a la vez nos pasamos unos minutos así pero cuando nos falto la respiración empezó bajar por mis mejillas siguiendo una camino hasta llegar a mi oreja y allí mordiéndola y succionándola. Después de esto siguió descendiendo por mi cuello succionándolo a su paso, llegando a mis senos aprisionando uno de estos con sus dos manos para rozarlo con sus dulces labios provocando al acto que gimiera su nombre muy alto, y al escuchar esto metió lo más que pudo mi seno en su boca para seguidamente morderlo y succionarlo. Luego de esto hizo lo mismo con mi otro seno pero esta vez no dejo de atender el otro pues con una de sus manos lo acariciaba.

Para entonces mis senos estaban duros como piedras y mi intimidad completamente húmeda, palpitando y yo tan solo rogaba interiormente para que Edward le prestara algo de atención; y como si me hubiera leído la mente llevo su otra mano a mi centro y empezar a acariciar frenéticamente. Despego sus labios de mi seno tan solo para mirarme a los ojos para después devorarme literalmente con su mirada, y en ese momento me di cuenta que yo a diferencia de él estaba completamente desnuda, este pensamiento me hizo sonrojar haciendo que me ardiera la cara intensamente, me intente cubrir mi desnudez de su mirada con mis brazos pero él inmediatamente sostuvo mis codos con sus manos para llevarlos sobre mi cabeza y sostenerlos allí con una sola mano.

-¿por q qué t te cubres?- pregunto jadeando y al mismo tiempo frunciendo levemente el seño pero yo no le respondí inmediatamente puesto que centro su mirada en mis ojos y yo voltee mi mirada intentando acompasar mi respiración ahora no solo por lo que habíamos hecho anteriormente sino también por esa mirada que tanto me hacia sonrojar, luego de tener la respiración más o menos normal lo volví a mirar para buscar las palabras y explicarle lo inferior que me sentía ante él estando yo desnuda y el tan solo con su jeans se veía mejor que yo.

-Es es solo q que no puedo entender como alguien como tu – dije señalándolo con mi mano- puede interesarse por alguien como yo que…

-Bella quiero que sepas que eres para mí la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y te deseo con todo lo que soy- dijo mirándome a los ojos intensamente a lo que yo como respuesta lo bese apasionadamente y él respondió rápidamente giramos en la cama y esta vez quede yo sobre él; deje que mis labios viajaran por su pecho y mis mano por sus abdominales, al hacer este inconscientemente empecé a frotarme contra su erección logrando sacar por parte de Edward más jadeos lo que me llevo a querer desabrochar sus pantalones cosa que inmediatamente llego a mi cabeza me hizo sonrojar, aunque no por eso desistir de la idea. Baje mis manos dudando pero al fin las lleva a sus pantalones y estando allí los desabroche sin dudar, baje el cierre lentamente para después acariciar su miembro por sobre la tela de su bóxer y el inmediatamente jadeo otra vez aunque más alto y tan solo ese sonido basto para meter mi mano dentro de sus bóxers y empezar a acariciarlo lenta y tímidamente, moviendo mi mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-Bella m me es estas matando ahh- gimió haciendo que yo me sintiera más segura y aumentara el ritmo de mis movimientos arriba y abajo moviéndolo en círculos; mientras el jadeaba y gemía por mis movimientos en su miembro yo tan solo me dedicaba a deleitarme con esos sonidos hasta que de un momento a otro nos giro rápidamente sobre la cama y empezó besar mi cuello con rudeza pero a la vez teniendo cuidado de no hacerme daño; descendió por mis hombros y allí se entretuvo un rato besando mordiendo y volviendo a besar provocando que mis gemidos se volvieran cada vez más alto, llego hasta mis senos y se entretuvo también mordiendo, succionando, besando y lamiendo cada uno de ellos; siguió con su camino besando mi plano vientre pero no pude más así que enrede mis dedos en sus cabellos y lo jale con cuidado hasta llevarlo a la altura de mi cara.

-Ed Edward t… te necesito- jadee chocando mi respiración con su cara perlada por el sudor – necesito te… tenerte den dentro de mi

Y dicho eso se separo solo un poco para quitarse los pantalones llevándose consigo a la vez sus bóxers y dejándome ver su gran miembro haciéndome temblar al instante, pues no sabía si _ eso _ cabria en mí; Edward se acerco a mi acariciando mi centro con su miembro impidiendo que pensara en algo más, y después de un rato empezó a penetrar suave y lentamente hasta que entro totalmente en mi rompiendo a la vez la ultima tela que tenía mi cuerpo haciendo con este movimiento que sintiera una incomodidad pero después convirtiéndola en un dolor intenso recorrer completamente mi cuerpo, varias lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas pero Edward inmediatamente las limpio con sus labios.

Empezó a moverse dentro de mí cuidadosa y lentamente sin dejar de mirar un solo instante a mis ojos, esperando a que me acostumbrara y poco a poco el dolor fue convirtiéndose en una sensación de placer hasta que el dolor desapareció completamente y convirtiendo esa sensación en algo mucho más placentero y excitante cuando yo tímidamente empuje mis caderas a lo que él respondió acelerando sus movimientos dentro de mí, pero torturándome pues esos movimientos eran demasiado lentos para colmar mi necesidad.

-Edward ahh Edward- gemí pidiendo más y él al instante empezó a acelerar sus movimientos pero después de unos minutos esos movimientos se convirtieron en embestidas y estas provocaron gemidos y jadeos por parte de los dos que con cada embestida se hacían más y más rápidas. Segundos después empezó a moverse en círculos haciendo que sintiera más placer que antes si es que eso era posible y en ese instante supe que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, Edward volvió a besarme ferozmente acariciando mi lengua con la suya, un par de movimientos más y yo me libere para después de esto gritar el nombre de Edward como nunca pensé hacerlo estremeciéndome en el acto, pocos segundos después llego él también haciendo que me deleitara con el más delicioso placer.

Se acomodo en la cama junto a mí y cuando termino de hacer esto me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome hacia hacía él abrazándome firmemente mientras yo colocaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho lleno de sudor y los dos tratando de controlar nuestras respiraciones agitada, cuando tuve mi respiración un poco normalizada levante mi cara para mirarlo perdiéndome en sus ojos que me estaban mirando tiernamente.

-Te amo- dije sin pensarlo sonrojándome inmediatamente pues me parecía que aun no era el momento para decir esa palabra tan fuerte…

-También te amo- dijo jalando mi cara suavemente y acariciando mis labios con los suyos y sin darme tiempo de pensar en nada.

-Como es que alguien como tú- dije señalándolo con las manos cuando nos separamos- puede fijarse en alguien como yo?- termine alzando una ceja porque la verdad no me explicaba como un chico tan guapo como él se fijaba en mí teniendo a chicas mucho más hermosas y esbeltas como yo.

-Pues porque eres alguien muy especial, no eres como esas chicas de plástico que solo se preocupan por su apariencia o si están gordas, a ti no te importa ensuciarte si la estas pasando bien- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y regalándome una gran sonrisa- o no te importa si te comes dos o tres platos de comida, porque eso si lo tienes que aceptar tu comes demasiado- dijo ahora a carcajadas a las cuales yo me le uní

-oye tú no puedes decir nada porque tu comes más que yo- dije cuando por fin pare de reír, levantándome y llevando mis manos a sus costados haciéndole cosquillas.

-Sí, pero yo no como más de tres platos como lo lo haces tú ajaja ya no me m hagas cosquillas o t te vas a arrepentir jaj- dijo mientras yo le hacía más cosquillas.

-A si? Y que me vas hacer ah- pregunte desafiándolo y sentándome frente a él.

- Simple esto-tomo mi cara en sus manos y me beso muy apasionadamente pero en cuanto yo llevé mis manos a su cabello él me tiro a la cama delicada mente y empezó a hacerme cosquillas separándose de mí.

-oye eso no es justo, eres un tramposo – dije cuando por un momento creí que había terminado con su juego pero cuando dije eso empezó a hacerme cosquillas pero esta vez en los pies y a medida que iba subiendo besaba también mis piernas haciéndome más cosquillas

- tal vez pero un tramposo que te ama y que es irresistible para ti- dijo sonriéndome para segundos después besarme.

-eres un egocéntrico- dijo cuando descendió por mi cuello y el llevó su mano a uno de mis senos y acariciarlos haciéndome gemir.

-pero así me amas y además tienes que aceptar que es verdad o me vas a decir que no?- susurro mientras acariciaba el inicio de mis senos con su aliento y yo solo me mordí el labio para evitar que otro gemido saliera de mi boca.

-creo que eso no lo puedo negar- dije levantándome para sentarme a sobre él con mis piernas a un lado de sus costados rozando mi centro con su miembro y lo mire a la cara, ya no tenía esa sonrisita de triunfador; si quería jugar yo también podía participar en el juego- pero tu tampoco puedes resistirte ante mí-termine no muy segura de mis palabras.

-por supuesto lo acepto porque tú eres mi perdición – dijo jalándome de la cintura y empezar a besarme con desesperación y yo respondí de igual manera, segundos después comenzamos con el mismo juego que habíamos hecho hace rato.

* * *

**hola a todos aqui les traigo el otro capi**

**siento muchicimo la demora no habia tenido tiempo para subirlo **

**espero que les guste y porfa dejen reviews **

**les recuerdo que sus comentarios sean buenos o malos me ayudan mucho **

**nos leemos pronto bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaro que los personajes son de S. M. mia es la historia y algunos personajes que iran apareciendo en el transcurso de la historia**

* * *

Me desperté sintiendo el vacio de sus brazos enrollados en mi cintura, me gire para buscar su cuerpo pero solo me encontré con un papel recorrí la habitación con mi vista y pude darme cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, acaricie el lado donde anteriormente estuvo Edward sintiendo el edredón algo tibio, lo que me hacía pensar que se había ido hace poco. Abrí el papel lentamente encontrándome con una nota de Edward.

_Amor perdóname por no despedirme pero me pareció tan hermosa la imagen de ti mientras dormías que mejor te deje esta nota. Me fui porque me imagino que a Charlie no le va a agradar mucho vernos acostados en la cama y los dos completamente desnudos –_ en esa última parte me sonroje bastante- _ así que mejor nos vemos mañana te dejo un beso. _

_Te amo_

_Edward. _

¡Mierda! Charlie se me había olvidado, levante el reloj que había en mi mesita de noche y tan solo faltaba media hora para que Charlie llegara, me levante rápidamente y me puse la ropa lo más rápido que pude, después de esto fui al baño me cepille y me recogí el cabello en una cola de caballo baje las escaleras y me dispuse a preparar la cena. Para cuando termine Charlie apenas había entrado a la casa preguntando que cenaríamos y cuando le dije que comeríamos pescado frito sus ojos brillaron ya que ese era uno de sus comidas favoritas.

-como te ha ido esta tarde- pregunto mi padre mientras ponía mi plato en frente suyo y me sentaba, y al pensar en eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

-bien- conteste bajando la mirada para que no notara mi sonrojo aunque no sé si lo noto y no dijo nada o simplemente no lo noto- y a ti como te ha ido.

-han habido algunos casos de desaparecidos por varios días y unos robos así que un poco cansado- contesto haciendo una mueca. Me asombro lo que me dijo porque como en un pueblo tan pequeño pueden ocurrir cosas como esas, está bien estas cosas pasan en todas partes pero que pasen seguido eso si que era raro.

Terminamos de comer en silencio, el se fue a la sala de estar y yo me fui a la cocina a lavar los platos, cuando termine me despedí de Charlie y subí a mi habitación. Me bañe recordando lo que sucedió esta tarde sonriendo ante este pensamiento. Salí de la ducha y me puse la camiseta rota que siempre me ponía con unos shorts después me seque y cepille el cabello, terminado esto me metí en la cama acostándome en el mismo lado donde había estado Edward y dormí como hace tanto no lo hacía.

Escuche un sonido sordo y me tape la cabeza con la almohada pero al ver que seguía sonando me levante para apagar ese maldito sonido que no me dejaba dormir pero en cuanto vi la hora que era en el despertador me levante tan rápido que no tarde en caer al piso.

Fui corriendo a bañarme sin siquiera sacar lo que me iba a poner para el día de hoy, solo llevándome la ropa interior, en cuanto salí del baño me cepille los dientes y me seque el cabello, volví a mi habitación buscando algo que ponerme pero cuando vi un rayito de sol filtrándose por mi ventana deje mi tarea de buscar la ropa para mirar por la ventana y darme cuenta de que era un día soleado ¡no podía pedirle más a la vida! El chico que amo esta a mi lado y después de haber estado con él me levanto y me encuentro con un día soleado, algo no muy novedoso en Forks, gracias Dios.

No fue hasta cuando vi a Edward mirándome embelesado que recordé que aun estaba en toalla lo mire y él me dedico una mirada picara ¡pero en qué momento había llegado que no me di cuenta! Me aleje de la ventana cerrando las cortinas y me dedique a buscar lo que me pondría hoy, mientras buscaba encontré una blusa de oleanes que me había regalado mi madre en mi cumpleaños anterior, era de color azul sin mangas, de escote redondo y con un bolerito justo en el busto, me la coloque junto con unos vaqueros negros con unos converse azul oscuros.

Después de estar vestida completamente volví a la ventana para ver si Edward ya se había ido pero cuando corrí las ventanas estaba recostado en su coche mirando a la nada me quede mirándolo unos minutos pero después baje y salí sin desayunar siquiera.

-Buenos días- salude en cuanto estuve frente a él enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Buenos días señorita- dijo dándome un largo beso y estuve a punto de hiperventilar- quiere usted decirme que hizo en el día de ayer que se ha tardado tanto- pregunto entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos.

-Pues solo estuve jugando con cierta personita que me quita el aliento y que no me dejo dormir en toda la noche- conteste muy cerca de sus labios, porque aunque apenas me acosté me dormí toda la noche soñé con él.

-Así y se puede saber quién es esa persona que no te dejo dormir – dijo besando lentamente mi cuello algo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara-

-oye si sigues así creo que ya no podre ir al instituto sabes y no es precisamente porque lleguemos tarde- le dije intentando con toda mi voluntad separarme aunque resistirme a él era algo muy difícil.

- entonces si es así prefiero no ir al instituto y quedarme aquí contigo y consentirte – respondió volviendo a besar mi cuello.

-Debo reconocer que esa idea suena bastante tentadora pero no quiero desperdiciar este día tan hermoso quedándome todo el día en casa- dije esta vez alejándome de sus labios que iban a besarme.

- Así que tú crees que el estar conmigo es desperdiciar el día- dijo con voz fingidamente indignada y dándome la espalda.

-Sabes que no quise decir eso- dije abrazándolo por la espalda- pero mira que los días soleados son muy pocos los que hay en Forks, tú lo sabes mejor que yo- termine besando su hombro.

-ok ok vámonos ya que podemos llegar a tiempo para la primer clase- dijo girándose y abrazándome por la cintura cuando nos subimos al auto mire mi reloj de mano y tan solo faltaban 10 minutos para que empezara la clase y me alegre al darme cuenta que podríamos disfrutar de un este día ya que teníamos clase juntos y esa clase era con el señor Robins el profesor que no nos permitía entrar después del horario indicado, sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

-se puede saber qué te parece tan gracioso- pregunto mi compañero.

-No nada – dije desviando la mirada y posándola en el velocímetro asustándome al instante por la velocidad en la que íbamos.

- Edward por Dios baja la velocidad nos vamos a matar – grite asustada al ver el velocímetro.

-por favor Bella yo siempre manejo a esta velocidad y nunca he tenido un accidente – dijo regalándome una sonrisa hermosa yo solo atine a entrecerrar mis ojos- Bella acaso no confías en tu novio mm?

-y se puede saber desde cuando somos novios- dije girándome en el asiento y poniéndome las manos en la cintura.

-a acaso tú no quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto frenando el carro y dejándome ver lo triste que lo ponía esa noticia, yo lo vi tan vulnerable que simplemente acune su cara en mis manos y lo bese.

-como crees que no quiero ser tu novia- le pregunte muy cerca de sus labios.

-es que como dijiste que…

- solo era una broma mi amor no te lo tomes tan en serio- le dije sonriendo.

-pues esa broma no me agrada ni un poco – dijo haciendo pucheros – y lo vas a pagar ja- dijo jalándome y besándome apasionadamente.

No dije nada más y condujo hasta el instituto, llegamos en 15 minutos aparco lentamente en el estacionamiento que por cierto no era el mejor lugar entramos rápidamente y fuimos directamente al salón ya que teníamos clase juntos, entramos a este sin siquiera tocar logrando que la señora Robins nos dirigiera una mala mirada.

-Jóvenes por si no se dan cuenta han llegado 15 minutos tarde a mi clase y como ya saben si no son puntuales simplemente no entran- dijo volteándose para seguir con su clase.

-maestra por favor déjeme explicarle el motivo por el cual hemos llegado tarde-pidió Edward muy bajito solo para que ella escuchara, ella lo mira con la intención de negarse pero él la miro de una manera tan cautivante que al final no pudo negarse y después de varios minutos la logro convencer con la condición de que debíamos traer el trabajo que iba a poner apenas acabara la clase terminado.

Entramos con las manos enlazadas algo que no paso inadvertido para los demás y empezaron a susurrar cosas que no lograba entender pero que me estaba poniendo nerviosa y parece que Edward lo noto pues le dio un suave apretón a mi mano.

La clase se paso rápido y el trabajo que nos había puesto la maestra me pareció totalmente fácil ya que simplemente era un ensayo sobre todo el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio y como yo ya me lo había leído era sencillo y también era una ventaja que yo ya sabía hacer estos ensayos puesto que ya lo había visto en Phoenix y que por lo visto aquí apenas lo estaban empezando a ver o solo habían visto la teoría y no habían practicado, además era en parejas.

-En que piensas amor- pregunto Edward mientras salíamos del salón.

-En lo sencillo que es él trabajo que nos puso la maestra Robins- conteste sonriéndole.

-mi chica sabelotodo- dijo acercándome a él para darme un beso, pero antes de que esto sucediera nos vimos interrumpidos por una voz chillona reclamando.

-Quieres decirme que significa esto- pregunto una molesta y patética Lauren con las manos en la cintura en forma de jarra y golpeando el suelo con sus enormes tacones- como puedes besar a esta-dijo señalándome- cuando todavía andas conmigo?-

-En primer lugar ella tiene nombre, segundo como te atreves siquiera a dirigirme la palabra cuando el lunes estabas revolcándote con Mike-contesto mi novio haciéndome sentir algo incomoda ante sus palabras ¿estaría conmigo solo por que se entero de que ella lo estaba engañando?

-ay cariño por eso haces esto porque estas dolido y quieres darme celos con esta patética gata…

- Mira Lauren si estoy con Bella es porque me di cuenta de que realmente a quien amo es a ella y si estuve contigo simplemente fue un capricho tonto dándome cuenta que contigo no se puede tener nada estable- interrumpió un Edward muy enojado y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo camino más rápido de lo normal arrastrándome junto con él.

Llegamos a mi siguiente clase y él aun seguía enojado, me miro dulcemente y acuno mi cara entre sus manos para seguidamente besarme. Era un beso lleno de ternura que duro menos de lo que hubiera querido.

-Espero que hallas creído nada de lo que dijo ella yo te amo a ti y es por eso que estoy contigo- beso mi frente y se marcho casi corriendo sin darme tiempo a decir algo.

Entre a mi siguiente clase con desgana pues me tocaba sociales y no era que me gustara mucho la clase con el señor Wolfe pero cuando este entro me anime un poco ya que solo veríamos un documental sobre nuestros antepasados. Prácticamente no le preste atención a casi nada del documental puesto que mi madre me había obligado a ver ese mismo cuando tenía 13 años, la siguiente clase la tenia libre pues el señor Bissau una cita médica, así que en cuanto sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase decidí ir a la biblioteca con lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme a cierta persona que me desagradaba bastante, al verla inmediatamente intente desviarme pero ella me jalo del brazo, pero yo me zafé rápidamente y con brusquedad.

-mira maldita mosca muerta es mejor que te alejes de_ mi _novio o…

-o que- la interrumpió esa voz que siempre me derretía

-Ed Edward no se supone que estabas en clase- dijo una muy nerviosa Lauren

-mira Lauren es mejor que te mantengas alejada de ella porque si no sabes muy bien que puedo hacer que te saquen de la escuadra- amenazo mi novio ignorando su comentario, me tomo de la mano y nos alejamos rápidamente de allí, llegamos a la biblioteca cosa que me sorprendió pero lo deje pasar.

-estas bien- pregunto mientras acariciaba el brazo que agarro la bruja simplemente asentí, no solo por la sensación que causaba ese roce si no que también porque me molestaba que me defendiera tanto.

-Edward mira te quiero y agradezco que me defiendas y te preocupes por mi pero creo que lo de hace rato lo hubiera solucionado yo sola- le dije lentamente.

- eso lo sé amor pero temo que tal vez ella te diga algo que te convenza y tal vez me dejes o no se- dijo abrazándome.

-Oye cómo puedes creer que te voy a dejar después de lo que vivimos simplemente por un tonto chisme- acune su cara entre mis manos y me puse de puntitas para besarlo y al instante él se encogió para que me quedara más fácil.

-sí pero yo…

-pero nada cambiando de tema, tú no tienes clases- pregunte

-a se me había olvidado decirte que cambie mi clase de arte por la de historia y ya que esa clase la tenemos juntos estamos libres- sonrió de lado y dejo un corto beso en mis labios

-que bueno, entonces que te parece si aprovechamos esta hora y adelantamos el trabajo de español- propuse sospechando que tal vez pasaríamos la tarde muy ocupados

- me parece perfecto así tendremos más tiempo para pasar la tarde juntos- sonrió pícaramente y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos a lo cual yo solo me sonroje, nos separamos para encaminarnos a la biblioteca de la mano y aunque yo insistí que no necesitábamos de ningún libro ya que yo me sabia la historia de memoria él me convenció diciendo que allí tendríamos más privacidad. Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca nos hicimos en una de las mesas más alejadas y empezamos con el ensayo, después de 30 minuto llevábamos gran parte del trabajo pero fuimos expulsados de la biblioteca ya que nos reímos mucho y en varias ocasiones muy alto.

-como no terminamos el trabajo hoy iré a tu casa hoy después de las 4 para terminarlo y pasarlo en limpio ¿ok?-propuso abrazándome.

- tú solo buscas un motivo para estar a solas conmigo y así poder quitarme la inocencia- dije llevándome una mano a mi pecho queriendo parecer dramática.

-oh ¡rayos! Me descubriste solo busco ir a tu casa para contemplar tu desnudez y besar cada parte de tu cuerpo y así robar tu inocencia- fingió una risa malvada y roso sus labios contra mi nuca.

-Oye te recuerdo que estamos en el Instituto- me separe un poco cuando intento acariciar mi trasero-

- ¿Y? Siempre podemos ir a los baños o no mejor al laboratorio de física que no es muy concurrido además es más amplio – alzo sus cejas repetidamente.

-oye - golpee su brazo-

-Auch yo solo decía – se hizo el inocente y seguidamente sonó el timbre seguimos hablando sobre eso mientras caminamos hacia mi siguiente clase que era Ingles, cuando llegamos al aula nos despedimos con un beso y pronuncio un _que te vaya bien_ y se fue rápidamente ya que se le había hecho tarde.

El resto de la mañana paso tranquilamente aunque no sin los comentarios de varios chicos sobre mi relación con Edward, en la clase de biología Edward y yo nos encontramos nuevamente y realizamos el trabajo que el sr Banners nos puso y como nos quedo tiempo libre lo aprovechamos para terminar el de literatura y acordamos que sería yo quien lo pasaría en limpio para entregárselo a la maestra; después siguieron la dos clases que mas odiaba trigonometría y gimnasia, en la primera vimos un tema nuevo que se trataba de geometría analítica algo que me ayudo un poco ya que me iba más bien en la geometría que en cosas como cálculos y factorización en la segunda no me fue también como me hubiera gustado ya que nos pusieron a practicar voleibol y prácticamente reprobé gimnasia gracias a la coordinación de mis piernas y cuando por fin termino el día de clases podría decir que salí corriendo del gimnasio. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento reconocí a Edward cerca de su auto y no estaba solo, al darme cuenta de quién era no me agrado mucho y no solo por ser quien era sino por la forma en la que lo cogía…

-hey Bella como vas?- me sorprendí al ver frente a mí a Damen por lo que retrocedí un paso-

-este hola Damen muy bien gracias y si me disculpas tengo que hacer algo- intente seguir mi camino pero él se interpuso.

-oye solo quería saber cuándo saldremos lo recuerdas en eso quedamos ayer- me miro esperanzado haciéndome sentir culpable ya que sabía que esa salida no se realizaría.

-mira Damen lo siento pero esa salida ya no podre cumplirla porque si no te has enterado estoy saliendo con Edward y si me disculpas me tengo que ir- mire a donde había visto que estaba Edward y me sorprendió ver que tenía sus manos puestas en los hombros de Laurent al ver esto me encamine hasta allí sin preocuparme lo que estuviera pensando Damen.

-mira Lauren ya te dije que no quiero saber más nada de ti y ahora aléjate que no quiero ser brusco- dijo Edward intentando alejar las manos de ella que estaban en sus hombros y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo yo intervine.

- ya lo oíste así que suéltalo y ten un poco de dignidad y resígnate a que no todo lo que quieres lo puedes tener- cruce mis brazos debajo de mi pecho, me miro dejando ver el desprecio que sentía por mi y se alejo moviendo sus caderas exageradamente y diciendo muy bajo un _te vas arrepentir de decir esas palabras maldita zorra._

-Valla te lo agradezco estuve a punto de perder la paciencia y apartarla bruscamente de mi- dijo abrazándome- y dime de donde salió eso- pregunto mirándome desconcertado.

- pues la verdad no lo sé pero te vi tan desesperado que tenía que hacer algo pero eso si no te acostumbres eh- sonrió de lado y me dio un largo beso.

-y como termino tu día- pregunto cuando me abrió la puerta del auto para ayudarme a subir.

- normal aunque debo decir que prácticamente reprobé gimnasia- deje escapar una risita y él negó con su cabeza tratando de aparentar decepción-

- ya sabes el ejercicio es lo que más odio - me encogí de hombros y él encendió el auto para empezar a conducir rápidamente.

- conozco un ejercicio que es muy bueno y apuesto que te va a encantar y lo mejor es que yo te puedo ayudar a practicarlo- me miro pícaramente y yo solo negué con mi cabeza sonrojándome levemente.

-espero que me lo enseñes porque la verdad veo esa tarea un poco imposible- dije inocentemente-

- ya verás que te va a encantar- acaricio mi pierna haciendo que mi piel se erizara y yo gire mi rostro para que no notara mi sonrojo que esta vez estaba segura no era tan leve.

- eso lo veremos- me reí y segundos después me vi acompañada por su angelical risa.

Llegamos a casa y él se despidió diciendo que vendría después de ayudar a su madre que estaba terminando de remodelar la casa yo solo le dije que lo estaría esperando con ansias y que esperaba que viniera rápidamente. Después me dispuse a organizar mi habitación ya que hace días no la arreglaba y muestras de eso era las varias prendas que habían tanto en el suelo como en la cama y en el tocador, termine después de 40 minutos y finalmente empecé a transcribir el trabajo de literatura el cual solo me demore 15 minutos.

* * *

**Hola a todos aqui les traigo otro capi**

**espero que les guste y ****siento muchicimo la demora**

******y porfa dejenme saber que tal les parecio**

******les recuerdo que sus opiniones son muy importantes y me ayudan mucho y no importa si son buenos o malos **

******nos leemos pronto bye **


	8. Chapter 8

** a claro que los personaje son de la grandiosa S. Meyer mia es la historia y algunos personajes que iran apareciendo en el transcuso de la historia**

* * *

Después de terminar el trabajo de literatura me dispuse mejorar mi aspecto puesto que para organizar mi habitación me había cambiado por una playera negra desgastada y unos jeans blancos; después de ponerrme la ropa baje para prepararme algo de comer y mientras bajaba encontré mi móvil tirado en una de las escaleras y al recogerlo note que estaba vibrando pero cuando iba a contestar dejo de hacerlo así que seguí con mi camino llevando el móvil conmigo; al llegar a la cocina me prepare un cuenco de cereales y me senté en el pequeño comedor para empezar a comer lentamente, pocos segundos después volvió a vibrar el móvil que estaba en la lacena me levante rápidamente logrando con eso una caída estúpida, me levante nuevamente esta vez teniendo cuidado, cuando lo tuve en mi mano me di cuenta que era un mensaje de Edward diciendo que no podría venir hoy puesto que tenía que viajar a Port Ángeles por unos materiales que le había pedido su madre, en cuanto leí el mensaje me decepcione bastante pero como estaba haciendo un excelente día decidí volver a leer _cumbres borrascosas _a fuera, así que regrese a mi habitación saque el libro un poco desojado de mi pequeña biblioteca, después abrí el closet para sacar un cobertor y baje para salir por la puerta trasera, estando ya afuera desdoble y extendí el cobertor para luego acostarme y empecé a sumergirme en la trágica historia.

Escuche un sonido familiar y al abrir los ojos me encontré recostada en el libro me levante lentamente para buscar de dónde provenía aquel sonido hallando el móvil debajo del móvil lo alce rápidamente esperanzada de que fuera él pero me desilusioné al ver en el identificador de llamadas que era Ángela.

-diga- conteste perezosamente

-Bella? Oye podrías prestarme los apuntes de trigo es que me tuve que porque estuve enferma amm lo siento ¿cómo estás?- pregunto trabándose en las palabras lo que me hizo reír.

-Claro Ang ven por ellos y si tienes alguna duda puedes preguntarme porque imagínate vimos tema nuevo y lo entendí a la perfección puedes creerlo- me reí y segundos después me vi acompañada por ella.

-oh entonces allí nos vemos más tarde y me cuentas jajá- se burló y colgó.

Después de la llamada de Ángela doble el cobertor

y recogí el libreo junto con el móvil, entre a la casa llevando las cosas a mi habitación excepto mi móvil y cuando termine de acomodar las cosas en su lugar baje a la cocina para preparar algo de comer aunque no se me ocurría algo bueno pero después de unos minutos pensando y mirando en la lacena los ingredientes con los que contaba para hacer algo me decidí por hacer macarrones con queso una de mis comidas favoritas, y me dispuse a preparar los ingredientes y empezar hacer la comida.

Cuando termine la comida la metí en el horno para esperar a Ángela pues imagine que no tardaría en llegar así que preferí esperarla para comer con ella y mientras tanto fui hacia la sala de estar para esperar a mi amiga, al llegar me tropecé con banco cayendo sobre mi trasero, apoye una maño en el mueble y otra en el suelo para levantarme pero me topé con algo que me llamo la atención una imagen de un jugador de base ball el cual tenía un calendario en la parte de atrás indicando la fecha noviembre 30 valla que rápido pasa el tiempo

-Bella estas ahí?- escuche la voz de mi amiga gritar e inmediatamente me levante para abrirle la puerta, en el momento que lo hice me encontré con una Ángela un poco molesta.

-¿Dónde estabas llevo bastante tiempo llamándote?- dijo mientras entraba.

-lo lamento, me entretuve leyendo y no te escuche –me disculpe cerrando la puerta- oye Ángela prepare macarrones con queso y creo que me salieron bastantes y me preguntaba si quieres comer ¿qué dices? Podríamos comer primero y después la tarea

-claro me fascinan los macarrones con queso y en vista de que los hiciste tú me imagino que quedaron deliciosos como todo lo que preparas- sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla que siempre usaba Charlie

-ok entonces espérame aquí mientras yo sirvo- le dije mientras iba a la cocina ella solo contesto un _aja; _entre a la cocina y encendí el horno poniéndolo solo 10 minutos ya que no hacía mucho los había hecho, aproveche para ir a mi habitación y bajar la mochila.

-por qué no vas copiando los apuntes mientras la comida se calienta terminaríamos más rápido y después de comer te explicaría mejor el tema – propuse mientras le entregaba la mochila – el de trigo es el negro.

-me parece genial –sonrió y empezó a buscar el cuaderno, mientras tanto yo me dirigí a la cocina para preparar los platos, los cubiertos y los vasos, cinco minutos después todo estaba listo lo único que faltaba era servir el refresco que lo serviría cuando estuvieran en la mesa.

Cogí uno de los platos llevando también los vasos y volví hasta donde estaba Ángela quien estaba mirando con mucho interés un papel.

-llego la comida – avise corriendo su libreta para dejar primero los vasos y después el plato – Am ¿Ángela te encuentras bien?- pregunte ya que no me puso atención y seguía observando ese papel ella levanto su cabeza para mirarme pícaramente sonriendo y negar con su cabeza me entrego el dichoso papel y guardo las cosas que habían sobre la mesa.

-Te ayudo a traer lo demás – y se fue lo más rápido que le fue posible o eso me pareció, yo me dedique a mirar el papel que me había entregado dándome cuenta que era una nota, una nota de Edward y decía _Te Amo Preciosa No Puedo Esperar A Que Estemos En Tu Casa _al ver lo que decía me enrojecí completamente ¡Dios que significado le dio ella a lo de estar en tu casa qué vergüenza! En qué momento Edward había dejado esa nota en mi libreta porque hasta ahora no la había visto, mire a Ángela que dejaba el otro plato y servía el refresco en los vasos sin dejar de sonreír dejando ver claramente su curiosidad.

-Tienes algo con Edward ehh- afirmo mirándome nuevamente con malicia y como confiaba tanto en ella le conté lo que había pasado desde cuando Edward se peleó con Damen, el ataque de celos hasta el beso evitando obviamente la parte más íntima ella se alegró mucho por los dos y me confesó que sospechaba que Edward me quería de la misma manera que yo por las miradas envenenadas que le mandaba al pobre Damen terminamos de comer, llevamos los platos a la cocina, cuando Ángela hubo terminado de copiar los apuntes le explique los ejercicios que los entendió fácilmente después de eso nos pusimos hacer la tarea y como la terminamos bastante rápido ella se ofreció ayudarme a lavar los platos cosa que agradecí se quedó unos minutos más y se despidió cuando eran las 6:30 de la tarde.

-Nos vemos en el instituto cuídate Bella- se despidió antes de encender su auto e irse.

En cuanto mi amiga se fue me sentí algo sola no sabía porque razón pues la mayoría de los días siempre estaba sola, fui a buscar mi móvil tal vez hablar con Edward mejoraría mi ánimo camine hasta el comedor y lo encontré allí sobre la mesa marque rápidamente su número sonó una, dos, tres veces y…

- hola amor como a estado tu día sin mí?

-un poco aburrido pero por lo menos no he estado sola- le dije suspirando, como lo extrañaba.

-y se puede saber con quién pasaste el día- pregunto fingiendo estar enojado.

-con Ángela, como no pudo ver la clase de trigo me pido que le prestara los apuntes y como tenía tanta hambre prepare un poco macarrones con queso para las dos aunque sobro para unas 3 personas

-mm que delicia macarrones con queso hechos por ti- ya podía imaginarlo lamiéndose los labios.

-puedes venir después de que llegues de Port Ángeles te digo que sobro bastante-propuse esperanzada me hacía tanta falta.

-lo siento amor no creo que pueda volver hoy hay una tormenta muy fuerte y creo que van a cerrar las vías – en cuanto dijo eso me sentí un poco triste- prometo hacer lo posible para ir por ti mañana aunque no creo que lo logre

-no, no lo hagas prefiero esperar un día para verte a tener que verte en un hospital o algo así- solo pensar en eso me hacía estremecer.

-no te preocupes amor no me va a pasar nada tu sabes que nunca he tenido un accidente ni nada que se le parezca- empezó a reírse haciéndome suspirar nuevamente

-no importa amor prefiero prevenir- no quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría si le llegara a pasar algo, preferiría esperar lo que fuera para volver a verlo a pensar en un accidente aunque la verdad esa espera me era tan difícil- te extraño.

-también te extraño amor hare lo que pueda estar allí para a la hora del almuerzo y ahora te tengo que dejar para buscar donde quedarme esta noche te amo.

-te amo cuídate mucho por favor – colgué sintiendo un mal presentimiento pero le di poca importancia pensando que solo era porque lo extrañaba demasiado.

Fije mi vista en la ventana escuchando el auto de Charlie quien estaba bajando de él luego me fije en el reloj de mi móvil dándome cuenta que eran más de las 7:30 pm fui rápidamente a la cocina para organizar la comida.

-Bella ya llegue- escuche como dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa y entraba a la cocina.

- lo siento me entretuve con Ángela y después hablando con Edward en unos minutos está listo- dije llenando un vaso de refresco.

-últimamente te estas retrasando mucho, no es que me moleste solo que tú no eres así, tienes algún problema tal vez te molesta cocinar o mucha tarea si quieres podemos ordenar algo por los próximos días mientras…

-papá no te preocupes no tengo ningún problema, solo he estado un poco distraída solo es eso no es más y no me molesta cocinarte- lo interrumpí exasperada desde que había llegado no lo había escuchado hablar tanto en tan pocos minutos.

-bien pero cuando te canses de esto solo dime te juro que me molestara ¿bien?- beso mi frente y se fue al comedor segundos después la comida estaba en la mesa y yo estaba en el baño dándome una refrescante ducha pensando en Edward con ese mal presentimiento que no me abandonaba, Salí de la ducha me puse la desgastada camiseta de dormir y unos shorts, baje por un vaso de agua.

-buenas noches papa que duermas- me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras el miraba el reloj de su muñeca

-¿te acuestas tan temprano? Solo son las 8:00 pm ¿te sientes mal?- pregunto.

-no, todo está bien solo me despido porque creo que no voy a bajar más por esta noche no te preocupes.- últimamente Charlie se estaba preocupando mucho por mí qué le pasara.

Termine de beber el agua lo lave y me fui a revisar l trabajo de literatura necesitaba que no tuvieran ningún error pues si tenía uno aunque fuera mínimo la señora Robíns nos rebajaría el promedio o hasta nos lo haría repetir; después de revisar el trabajo varias veces y corregir algunas cosas lo imprimí, lo legaje y me acosté aunque ese presentimiento no me dejaba en paz así que decidí volver a llamar a Edward para ver cómo se encontraba, cogí mi móvil y marque su número sonó una dos tres veces y no me contestaba intente nuevamente y nada, le marque una vez más y suspire de alivio cuando contesto algo molesto.

-lo siento amor no quería molestarte, solo quería saber cómo estabas- me disculpe sintiendo el tono de su voz parecía algo molesto

-no te preocupes cariño perdóname por contestarte así es que no encuentro… donde quedarme.

-amm ok entonces ya no te molesto más hablamos mañana ok?

-amor no eres ninguna molestia y si por mi fuera me quedaría hablando toda la noche contigo pero en este momento necesito buscar donde quedarme amor lo siento hablamos mañana vale? Te amo.

-también te amo cuídate por favor adiós- no me convenció mucho cuando dijo que tenía que buscar donde quedarse pero igual no le di importancia, tal vez eso se debía que me estaba apegando mucho a él y quería verlo siempre después de la llamada me quede un poco más intranquila, entonces encendí mi iPod y puse música clásica siempre lograba relajarme escuche casi 8 canciones antes de quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo normal me sentía algo extraña como si algo me faltara me organice rápidamente cogí los libros junto con el trabajo de literatura y me fui al instituto, tal vez si me distraía un poco en las clases o hablando con Ángela se me quitaba ese sentimiento que desde ayer no me dejaba en paz.

No había mucha gente cuando llegue, mi reloj y daban las 7: 45 no estaba tan temprano para que hubiera tan poca gente me dedique a caminar hacia los loquers para dejar los libros al llegar allí los apile y me fui llevando conmigo el cuaderno de la clase que tenía un lapicero y el trabajo de literatura, camine lentamente hasta la sala de profesores buscando a la señora Robins pero aún no había llegado, pero me dijeron que la esperara que ella no tardaba en llegar y aquí estaba a cinco minutos de que empezara la clase de trigo así que me levante y empecé a caminar nuevamente al aula de trigo preferiría que me pusieran una mala nota en literatura que la llevaba alta y no trigo que me iba tan regular, casi llegando a la esquina del aula de trigo escuche pronunciar mi nombre, me gire encontrándome con mi maestra favorita

-Srta. Swan tiene con Ud. El trabajo que les pedí a Ud. y al joven Edward Cullen recuerde que esa nota es casi la mitad del periodo y sería una lástima que Ud. siendo tan buena en mi clase la perdiera por llegar tarde.

.aquí lo tengo profesora se lo fui a llevar a la sala de profesores pero como no estaba y está a punto de empezar la clase de trigo no creo que me sea muy conveniente reprobar dos materias- se lo entregue, me despedí rápidamente y entre casi corriendo al aula solo para darme cuenta que el profesor no había llegado, suspire y camine a donde estaba Ángela quien me sonrió cálidamente y recogió sus cosas para darme espacio.

-Como estas Bella- pregunto cuando me senté y el señor… entraba al salón.

-bien y tu- respondí aunque la verdad no sabía si eso era cierto.

-bien gracias – sonrió nuevamente y giro su cabeza para prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo el profesor

-chicos traigan por favor sus cuadernos revisare los ejercicios que puse ayer, quien no lo haya hecho tiene un punto menos y presentara examen también presentara examen quien no lo tenga correcto, así que los últimos recogen los cuadernos de sus respectivas filas

Mientras el profesor revisaba los ejercicios sentía la mirada de alguien fija en mi me gire disimuladamente de quien se trataba y valla sorpresa Damen mantenía su vista puesta en mí y cuando se encontró con mis ojos me saludo fríamente y siguió hablando con su compañero.

-oye sabes que le pasa a Damen conmigo me acaba de mirar como si hubiera asesinado a alguien o lo hubiera apuñalado sin piedad- pregunte llamando la atención de mi compañera que escribía algo sin sentido sobre otro cuaderno, ella río por lo que dije pero negó con su cabeza volví mi vista a donde estaba Damen y ahora estaba tirando papelitos en todas las direcciones que le eran posibles mire inconscientemente a otra parte de salón encontrándome con la mirada de Lauren sonriéndome hipócritamente me pregunto qué estaría planeando.

El resto de la mañana paso normal un poco lenta pero normal mañana nos entregarían los resultados del examen de química y el próximo viernes no tendríamos las tres últimas clases debido a una reunión de profesores para hablar de algo lo cual no escuche.

La hora del almuerzo llego y prácticamente salí corriendo del aula de biología con la esperanza de que Edward hubiera podido llegar para esta hora, compre una manzana y un yogurt y Salí abrigándome ya que empezaban a caer copos de nieve desafortunadamente para mí, mordí mi manzana mientras limpiaba una de las bancas para sentarme.

A medida que iban pasando los minutos más personas iban saliendo hasta que el frente del instituto estaba repleto de chicos jugando con bolas de nieve tirándose unos a otros.

Termine de comer lo que compre y saque mi móvil del impermeable marque su número lentamente y lo lleve a mi oreja cuando apreté la tecla de llamar, sonó varias veces pero no me contestaba, mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente contra mi pecho y no sabía cuál era la razón, volví a insistir varias veces pero no me contestaba hasta que escuche el timbre que indicaba que debíamos entrar a clase cerré el móvil lo puse otra vez en el bolsillo del impermeable y me dirigí a la siguiente clase.

Las ultimas clases pasaron rápidamente y a ninguna le preste atención pensando en lo que le pudo a ver pasado a Edward para que no me contestara, pues cuando yo lo llamaba no sonaba más de tres veces antes de que me contestara incluso cuando solo éramos amigos, terminaron las clases y llame a Charlie para avisarle que primero iba ir a visitar a Elizabeth la madre de Edward antes de ir a la casa y también que llevara comida.

Baje del auto en cuanto estuve en frente de la casa de Edward, camine lentamente, estaba nerviosa y mucho porque aunque conocía a la madre de Edward y nos llevábamos muy bien no sabía si él le había comentado algo de nuestra relación, pero no era solo eso lo que me ponía tan nerviosa y el corazón a mil sino que también me asustaba un poco si sabía o no que había pasado con su hijo. Toque solo tres veces la puerta y pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que me abriera.

-hola Bella como estas?- pregunto la mujer de ojos verdes en cuanto me vio- pasa por favor y toma siéntate mientras te traigo algo para que te calientes un poquito.

-gracias, estoy muy bien y tu como has estado- pregunte mientras entraba a la lujosa casa admirando como siempre lo hacia el enorme retrato que había en la sala de estar y que dibujaba a esa hermosa familia-

-oh muy bien gracias por preguntar- contesto mientras entraba con una bandeja y en ella dos tazas con chocolate caliente y unas galletas ¡como había extrañado venir a esta casa y las atenciones de Elizabeth!

-muchas gracias – dije cuando me entrego la taza y dos galletas- no sabes cuánto había extrañado el sabor de tu chocolate.

-sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir y te daré todo el chocolate que quieras- nos reímos al mismo tiempo – por cierto por qué no habías vuelto, me tenías bien abandonada eh.

-si lo siento es que había tenido algunos problemas con Edward y pues ya sabe

-mmm está bien, pero prométeme que si algún día tienes algún problema muy fuerte con mi hijo no vas a dejar de visitarme por favor

-te lo prometo no podría dejar de venir extrañaría mucho este chocolate y claro primeramente a ti- reímos nuevamente y recordé por lo que había venido.

-hablando de Edward donde se encuentra? Anoche me dijo que no iría al instituto y no he sabido nada de él.

-sabes que te iba a preguntar lo mismo, desde anoche no sé nada de él y eso me tiene tan preocupada- frunció su seño al mismo tiempo que yo, eso me intranquilizo aún más, si su madre no sabía de él entonces algo malo le había pasado.

Me fui de su casa viendo la hora que era prometiéndole cualquier cosa que supiera de su hijo se lo informaría y viceversa, esto no podía estar pasando estaba tan preocupada ahora me daba cuenta a que se debía ese sentimiento de intranquilidad y ese mal presentimiento que sentía cuando hable por última vez con él; llegue a casa poco después de las 7 dándome cuenta que ya Charlie había llegado, baje rápidamente del auto y entre de igual forma a la casa, cuando entre él estaba en la sala de estar viendo televisión,

-hola papa como estas- lo salude dejando la mochila sobre la mesa del comedor y fui en donde se encontraba

-un poco cansado ya sabes la misma rutina de siempre y como te fue con Elizabeth-pregunto mientras yo me acomodaba en la silla que había a su lado.

-no muy bien la verdad- conteste pensando en que él sería la persona indicada para ayudarme con esto- Edward fue a Port Ángeles ayer y no ha regresado no hemos sabido nada de él y no contesta el móvil – trate de reprimir las lágrimas sin embargo un par de ellas rodaron por mi mejilla

-cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con él – pregunto dejando una de sus manos en mi hombro

-ayer en la noche lo llame para ver cómo estaba y me dijo que todo estaba bien que estaba tratando de buscar donde pasar la noche aunque eso ya me lo había dicho en la tarde.

-seguramente no pudo venir por la lluvia, y ahora con la nieve las calles están muy peligrosas- giro su cara pensando en que podría haber pasado-¿en algún momento te dijo si intentaría algo no se tratar de desviarse o algo parecido?

-am sí creo que dijo que haría lo posible por estar aquí antes del mediodía-dije recordando la primera vez que lo llamé.

-te prometo que mañana yo mismo me pondré a investigar que ha pasado por allí y le avisare a mis compañeros para que se pongan a buscarlo en toda la ciudad- me cubrió con sus brazos y acaricio mi espalda tratando de reconfortarme.

-gracias papa te quiero- lo abrace para luego irme a mi habitación y tratar de dormir; menos mal no tenía deberes para mañana aunque si los tuviera no creo que le daría más importancia a eso que al hecho de pensar en que Edward podía estar desaparecido o tal vez algo peor me estremecí al pensar eso

Me duche aunque no me tarde tanto como siempre lo hacía, me puse lo mismo de siempre y me cubrí con las cobijas encogiéndome ante la inmensa soledad que sentía al no saber nada de aquel chico que tanto amaba. Después de un par de horas y muchas vueltas en la cama logre conciliar el sueño.

* * *

**hola chicas perdonen la demora lo siento en verdad**

**espero que les guste y recuerden sus opiniones sean buenas o malas son muy importante**

**disfruten el cap **

**nos leemos pronto XD chao**


	9. Chapter 9

**a claro que los personaje son de la grandiosa S. Meyer mia es la historia y algunos personajes que iran apareciendo en el transcuso de la historia** Me desperté realmente asustada no quería ni pensar en esa terrible pesadilla ni en las anteriores, todas las pesadillas que tuve fueron con Edward y se encontraba en un ataúd; pensar en eso solo hacía que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que Edward se había ido y no se sabía nada de él, cuatro noches que he pasado sin él y cuatro noches en las que las pesadillas me atormentaban, siempre eran iguales y siempre me levantaba bañada en sudor o con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. Las autoridades habían puesto sus manos en la situación desde que yo le había dicho a mi padre lo que había pasado pero obviamente no habían encontrado nada, ni siquiera su auto.

* * *

En el instituto las cosas no eran mejores, todos los chicos y chicas populares que conocían o distinguían a Edward me molestaban diciéndome palabras horribles y por más que trataba de no hacerles caso habían cosas que me hacían dudar. Pero después regresaba a casa de su madre y ella siempre sabia como subirme el ánimo, aunque en ningún momento le dije que tipo de relación tenía con su hijo desde que no sabíamos nada de él yo siempre me iba a su casa después del instituto para reconfortarnos mutuamente. Con Damen las cosas habían mejorado porque aunque no hablábamos como antes, cuando veía o escuchaba que alguien me molestaba respecto a lo de la desaparición de Edward él siempre intervenía.

Hoy era sábado 5 de diciembre eran las 8:00 am, desafortunadamente para mí porque aunque no tenía que aguantarme las duras palabras de mis compañeros tampoco tenía en que distraerme, me levante y empecé con la rutina del día, me bañé, me vestí, me peine, desayune, organice la casa y me quede sin nada que hacer mire el reloj de la cocina las 11:00 am mire por la ventana el cielo estaba nublado y caían pequeñas gotas de agua. Escuche tocar la puerta quien podía ser a esta hora fui hasta allí para ver quién era.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un chico de morena, cabello largo y ojos oscuros, su cuerpo a pesar de que traía una un impermeable podía ver que era musculoso.

-am hola quién eres? –pregunte al ver su incomodidad cuando lo mire tan detalladamente.

-soy Jacob Black tú debes ser Bella, Charlie me dijo que te hablaría de mi aunque guardaba las esperanzas de que te acordaras de mí-sonrió tímidamente dejándome ver sus relucientes dientes y cuando pronuncio su nombre me sonó demasiado familiar pero no recordaba de dónde.

- lo siento pero él no me ha dicho que alguien vendría y en este momento no se encuentra- me cruce de brazos pero a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo veía me caía bien que extraño.

-am dijo que te dejaría una nota si se le olvidaba decirte algo-metió sus manos en los bolsillos lo que me hizo mirar al cielo y darme cuenta que estaba lloviendo más fuerte este chico me daba confianza así que...

-entra mientras yo busco la nota-dije mientras lo dejaba pasar el dudo un poco pero al final entro.

Fui a la cocina y prepare algo de chocolate, busque la nota se mientras calentaba y efectivamente hay estaba la nota _Bella a mediodía ira el hijo de Billy se llama Jacob, tal vez no te acuerdes de é porque se conocieron cuando eras muy pequeña pero es un chico genial se amable por favor._

Ahora sabía porque se me hacía tan familiar, él y yo jugábamos cuando venía a pasar las vacaciones con Charlie.

Saque unas galletas del frigorífico y las coloque junto con el chocolate, camine hasta la sala de estar donde lo había dejado y lo encontré allí con la mirada perdida de pie frente a una foto de Edward y yo, el pensar en él me recordó los últimos días y me cambio drásticamente el ánimo, tenía que ir a casa de Elizabeth para preguntar si sabía algo y claro para apoyarnos mutuamente ya que ella estaba destrozada por la ausencia de su hijo.

-perdona la tardanza y también la desconfianza- me disculpe al recordar que lo que había tardado en dejarlo pasar a la casa- estaba preparando chocolate quieres está caliente-

-no te preocupes es comprensible siendo yo un extraño para ti y si muchas gracias- recibió la taza de chocolate.

-siéntate por favor – le pedí mientras me sentaba.

Jacob me parecía un chico agradable me hacía reír mucho y también casi lograba hacer que me olvidara lo que pasó con Edward; estuvimos hablando de sus estudios de sus amigos, de las locuras que había cometido en toda la secundaria también hablamos de mí, me pregunto que si el de la fotografía era mi novio y yo le dije que solo era un amigo ya que él conocía a Charlie y de pronto le decía algo no me importaba que le dijera pero quería ser yo quien se lo dijera junto con Edward cuando volviera porque estaba segura de que el volvería. Mi nuevo amigo se fue dos horas después ya que tenía que seguir en la "creación" de su auto- como le decía- y yo lo agradecí inmensamente porque a pesar de que me agradaba yo tenía que saber algo de Edward.

Después de que él se fue busque mi impermeable y rápidamente me metí en el auto para ir directamente a casa de Edward pues había encontrado varias llamadas perdidas en mi móvil y eran del teléfono de su mamá, me tarde más de lo pensado ya que estaba lloviendo y las calles estaban algo peligrosas. Baje lo más rápido que me fue posible siendo cuidadosa no tenía ganas de una estúpida caída ahora al llegar a la puerta solo toque un par de veces.

-buenas tardes Elizabeth como estas? Has sabido algo de Edward?- pregunte con ansiedad.

-Buenas tardes hija ya te imaginaras como me encuentro y no lastimosamente de Edward no he sabido nada- tapo su boca con su mano y sollozo cerrando sus ojos, maldición por qué seré tan imprudente me acerque a ella y la abracé reconfortándola aunque no era la mejor para hacer eso ya que yo estaba igual que ella. Destrozada.

- te llame para saber porque no habías venido – dijo cuándo nos sentamos en los lujosos muebles de su sala- me dijiste que vendrías al mediodía y cuando se llegó la una me preocupe y te llame pero al ver que no me contestabas pensé que ya te habías aburrido de venir y…

-cómo crees eso yo nunca me cansaría de venir a visitarte, estar contigo me hace mucho bien- interrumpí colocando mi mano sobre la suya-discúlpame por no llegar antes y no llamar, pero llego un amigo a casa y papá me pidió que fuera amable con él pero no pensé que se fuera a demorar tanto-me disculpe

-no te preocupes cielo discúlpame tu a mí por irrumpir en tu vida, seguro tienes muchas cosas más interesantes que hacer que estar aquí soportándome – sonrió tristemente

-ya te dije que el tiempo que paso contigo lo disfruto enormemente…- fui interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono que estaba sobre la mesita al lado suyo, me miro extrañada pero contesto rápidamente.

-diga- podía notar el nerviosismo que había en su voz y en cuanto la voz del otro lado contesto abrió sus ojos exageradamente.

-¡Edward Antoni Masen me explicas ahora mismo donde te encuentras y porque demoraste tanto en llamar!-mi corazón se aceleró cuando escuche su nombre.

-¿un accidente? Dime en donde estas, ya mismo salgo para halla- mi respiración se entrecorto cuando pronuncio la primera palabra-¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice cuando tuviste un accidente y no he sabido nada de ti por casi cinco días?-alego alzando su voz y se empezó a alterar.

- no Edward tú no puedes viajar solo… si ya sé que tú eres mayor de edad pero entiende hijo soy tu madre necesito saber en cómo estas… si estás bien entonces porque necesitas viajar… entonces viajare contigo dime donde estas…- su respiración empezó a fallar un poco- si estoy bien… no es nada solo… solo espérame-retiro el teléfono y lo tapo con su mano libre y me miro- cariño… podrías podrías pasarme aquella bolsa-señalo una bolsa que se encontraba sobre unos estantes, me pare inmediatamente y camine hacia allí agarre la bolsa y regrese para entregársela, ella volteo la bolsa regando el contenido de la misma sobre sus piernas y empezó a buscar algo que encontró rápidamente llevándolo a su boca para inhalar, unos minutos después ya estaba un poco mejor pero no del todo. Puso nuevamente el teléfono en su oreja y pregunto

-sigues ahí… si si estoy bien, estoy con Bella… ahora por lo que más quieras hijo dime donde estas… no Edward yo necesito saber cómo estas con quien estas quien te ayudara por Dios yo… está bien… está bien… pero prométeme que llamaras todos los días y en cuanto puedas vendrás a verme… ok quieres hablar con Bella… seguro… está bien yo le digo pero por favor llámala pronoto que ella también estaba muy preocupada por ti… bien cuídate mucho cariño sabes que tú y Bella son lo único que tengo si le llegara pasar algo a alguno de los dos no sé qué me pasaría… está bien… también te amo… si tú también adiós.

Colgó y sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, él no había querido hablar conmigo ¿Por Qué?

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunte lo más bajo posible para que mi voz se no se quebrara.

-dice que tuvo un accidente y que estuvo inconsciente estos días por eso no había llamado- me miró y yo solo asentí – también te manda a decir que siente mucho haberte hecho preocupar de esa manera, tendrá que viajar a Boston para hacerse unos exámenes y estar seguro de que no hay ninguna lesión grave.

-¿Y cuándo vuelve?- pregunte esperanzada en que eso ocurriera pronto.

-no me lo dijo pero prometió llamar todos los días quieres que le diga algo si vuelve a llamar hoy?- negué con la cabeza sintiéndome muy decepcionada-también dijo que terminaría las clases en Seattle, me pidió que avisara al instituto-oh no ahora el instituto si sería un infierno ya podía imaginarme la cara de Lauren cuando se enterara

-me estas escuchando cielo?- pregunto mirándome detenidamente.

- lo siento es tarde me tengo que ir, te prometo que mañana vendré de nuevo a visitarte –levante le di un beso en la mejilla-cuídate mucho te quiero

Salí lo más pronto posible de allí me subí al auto y fui directamente a casa estando allí llamé a Charle para decirle que trajera algo de comer o que cenara fuera ya que yo no tenía ganas ni de cocinar ni de comer, después de eso me encerré en mi habitación recordando la tarde en la que Edward me había confesado lo que sentía por mí, la misma tarde en la que me hizo suya, mis lágrimas no tardaron en salir al recordar cada caricia ay cada beso suyo.

Saber que Edward había aparecido y que no había querido hablar conmigo solo me decía que no quería saber nada de mí, me dolía bastante pensar eso pero tenía que aceptar la realidad, no sé qué le pudo pasar mientras no sabíamos nada de él, pero seguro que le había pasado algo muy bueno para no querer volver con su madre; por lo menos estaba bien y no le había pasado nada malo, me conformaría con eso e intentaría olvidarlo, aunque algo muy dentro de mí me hacía dudar y me decía que no perdiera la esperanza porque olvidarlo no sería sencillo.

-puedo pasar- pregunto Charlie al otro lado de la puerta

-pasa-organicé un poco mi cabello y me levante.

- vas a comer o guardo lo que quedo?- pregunto mientras me mostraba un pedazo de pizza sonreí forzosamente y se la recibí no tenía hambre pero no quería preocuparlo y que me volviera a atacar con más preguntas.

- gracias papá am quería decirte que pueden parar la búsqueda, Edward ya apareció- le dijo cuándo iba a salir se giró y me miro interrogante- al parecer tuvo un accidente que lo dejo inconsciente por eso tardo tanto en llamar.

- me alegra mucho que haya aparecido hija espero que se encuentre bien-sonrío y salió de la habitación.

Sí, yo también esperaba que se encontrara bien, me comí la mitad de la pizza para después irme a dar una ducha y luego cambiarme para intentar dormir.

Me levante y baje por un vaso de agua mire el reloj que había en la cocina y eran las 3 de la madrugada wow que lento pasaba el tiempo pensé que era más tarde serví el vaso con agua y empecé a caminar pero me detuve al ver una sombra en la ventana pero con solo un parpadear de ojos esa sombra desapareció deje el vaso en la mesa y Salí por la puerta trasera para cerciorarme si había sido mi imaginación o si en verdad había visto algo pero no encontré nada, solo el viento que golpeo mi cara. Entre nuevamente a la casa termine de beber el agua y regrese a mi habitación y dormirme profundamente

Al día siguiente me desperté bastante tarde así que decidí dejar el oficio para más tarde y me arregle para ir a visitar a Elizabeth, si sé que suena masoquista ir a la casa donde vive él ya que no quiere hablarme pero que puedo hacer necesitaba compañía, además había prometido visitarla más frecuentemente. Llegue a su casa en más tiempo de lo que había pensado y no precisamente por la lentitud del coche sino porque el clima cada vez empeoraba más

Al bajarme del auto Elizabeth me esperaba con la puerta abierta me abrazo a modo de saludo y me pidió que entrara, estando allí sentí una punzada de dolor que ignore cuando ella entraba con una humeante taza de chocolate; era asombroso como con solo una mirada suya olvidaba el dolor que sentía por la ausencia de su hijo o cualquier dolor que sintiera.

Esa tarde Edward volvió a llamar y se negó por segunda vez hablar conmigo, le dijo que estaba bien y que acababa de llegar a Boston y que se encontraba en un taxi de camino al consultorio del doctor que le haría los exámenes y a mí solo me mando disculpas unas disculpas que no sabía bien por qué razón eran.

Después de la llamada de Edward me quede un rato más en su casa hablando de cosas como el instituto, que estudiaría cuando me graduara, me pregunto por qué teniendo yo 17 años estaba ya en el último año yo le conteste que porque en mis primeros años mi madre me había enseñado cosas que a esa edad lo niños no sabían y que cuando me inscribió en la escuela la directora se asombró de lo inteligente que era y que me había hecho un examen para comprobar si me podía subir de nivel.

Regrese a casa cuando los pocos rayos del sol empezaron a desaparecer, le prometí que volvería a visitarla pronto y con eso me permitió ir, cuando llegue a casa organice las cosas para la cena y en cuanto estuvo lista la deje en el horno para organizar un poco la casa empecé a separar y a meter la ropa de color en la lavadora para mantenerme entretenida y cuando termine mi labor no tuve en más que entretenerme sintiendo el gran vacío y dolor que me causaba el saberlo lejos de mí y peor aún el pensar que no quería sabe más nada de mí.

La cena con Charlie no fue diferente a las anteriores, los dos estuvimos callados mientras comíamos hasta que me pregunto que había estado haciendo en la tarde pues parecía cansada o distraída, le conté que estuve visitando la madre de Edward y que había organizado la casa hace poco y que tal vez por eso me veía cansada, yo también le pregunte como había estado su día y me respondió que normal como siempre aunque las desapariciones que habían hace ya varios días no se sabía nada y que empezarían a adentrarse en el bosque pues allí es donde desaparecían las personas; y yo solo me limite a pensar que tontas son esas personas, con este invierno y se van de excursión por el bosque

Le di las buenas noches a Charlie cuando termine de lavar los platos, entre a mi habitación para coger una playera azul vieja y unos pantalones de pijama que mamá me había regalado cuando me vine, me di una larga y relajante ducha, me vestí en el baño y salí, llegue a mi habitación buscando mi móvil para llamar a mi madre que debía estar muy enojada por no haberla llamado en estos días encontré mi móvil tirado al lado de mi cama lo recogí y cuando iba a marcar el número de mamá habían dos llamadas perdis de un número desconocido pero no le di importancia, maque y solo sonó dos veces antes de que contestara una voz masculina

-diga- contesto con voz perezosa, mire el reloj eran las 10:30pm.

-pásame a mamá por favor- ni siquiera lo salude, no había hablado con él desde hace ya año y medio cuando fui a visitar a mi madre

-ella está dormida y no quiere que nadie la moleste tuvo un día muy cansado así que llámala otro día y por favor más temprano-

-Phil en este momento no tengo ganas de pelear contigo así que pásame a mamá ya mismo- alce un poco la voz ya me estaba colmando la paciencia y eso que solo había hablado una vez. Espere un momento y no se escuchaba nada hasta que contesto una Rene muy enojada.

-señorita le dije que hoy no estoy para nadie llame mañana e intente que no sea tan tarde…

-mamá estoy muy bien y ¿tú?- La interrumpí irónicamente.

-oh cielo perdóname no sabía que eras tú ¿cómo estás? ¿Por qué no habías llamado antes? Sabes lo preocupada que estaba- y hay estaba la misma Rene de siempre

-lo siento madre tuve algunas complicaciones solo llamaba para saludarte y saber cómo estabas am y perdona la hora-me disculpe recordando que ella estaba empezando a dormir más temprano por el horario de su trabajo.

-no te preocupes cielo sabes que tú puedes llamarme a cualquier hora- dijo bostezando.

-ok mamá te llamo mañana para que puedas descansar ¿vale?- propuse sabía que estaba cansada se le noto desde que pensó que era otra persona.

-vale cielo cuídate mucho, envíale saludes a Charlie te amo-

- también te amo mamá y yo le digo a papá descansa adiós- colgué antes de que siguiera hablando. Mire el móvil y apreté el botón de llamadas leí el número varias veces pero no supe de quien era así que no le di mayor importancia; me metí debajo del cobertor y puse mi cabeza donde días atrás estuvo la suya los recuerdos volvieron y con el recuerdo del último beso que nos habíamos dado me dormí.

**

* * *

**

Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza pero chicas les subi dos capis espero que les guste

**Recuerden que sus opiniones sean buenas o malas son muy importantes para mi**

**Disfruten el capi nos leemos pronto XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaracion:**

**solo la trama de la historia es mi bueno y algunos personajes los demas son de la gradiosa S. Meyer disfruten de la historia **

* * *

Era lunes una tortura, hoy iría Elizabeth al instituto a decir que Edward se cambiaría a Seattle por lo tanto no estudiaría más allí y yo estaba segura que la notica se regaría a todos los alumnos lo que también llevaba a que los alumnos de último grado se burlaran de mi como lo habían echo la semana pasada solo que ahora sería peor, porque ahora si era verdad lo que decían él solo había estado conmigo porque le daba lastima o porque quería darle celos a Lauren.

Salí del auto escondiéndome debajo de la capucha de mi impermeable y empecé a caminar con la cabeza baja pero teniendo cuidado de no tropezarme con nada ni nadie con éxito llegue a mi primera clase encontrándome con Damen quien me saludo un poco más amable que las veces anteriores me senté donde me correspondía saque mi cuaderno y empecé a dibujar cosas sin sentido mientras el maestro llegaba.

-oye donde dejaste a tu protector novio… ah lo siento había olvidado que Edward no fue tu novio solo estuvo contigo para hacer enojar a Lauren

Ignore el comentario de Tyler y me concentre en los ejercicios de matemática aunque la verdad es que mi estado de ánimo no me permitía mas que sufrir la ausencia de mi único amor, a pesar de que este dolor de saber que no quería estar conmigo era más soportable al de creer que ya no estaba presente en este mundo me estremecía solo el pensar en eso.

El Sr Betty llego e inmediatamente comenzó con su clase, explicando un tema nuevo que a pesar de que le preste la mayor atención a esta no entendí mucho nunca me cansaría de decirlo ¡como odiaba las matemáticas

Agradecí que el timbre sonara y espere que Angela pasara para pedirle que me explicará los ejercicios que habían puesto ella acepto alegremente y me pregunto si algo me sucedía pues tenia un aspecto terrible yo solo me limite a decir que no había dormido bien cosa que era verdad, al final quedamos en que yo iría a su casa para la explicación.

Las siguientes clases fueron iguales prestaba la mayor atención que podía para no pensar en el pero me era bastante difícil cada vez que cambiaba de clase me escondía bajo la capucha de mi impermeable y mantenía mi cabeza gacha e intentaba no tropezarme aunque un par de veces había chocado con varios chicos que me decían cosas poco agradables aparte de eso estaba un poco más relajada porque estábamos ya en la cuarte hora y a pesar de que los chicos lanzaban comentarios ofensivos aún no se habían enterado de que él no estudiaría más en este instituto; iba de camino a clase cuando de pronto choque contra alguien lo que hizo que yo callera llevándome un buen golpe en el trace.

-idiota fíjate por donde vas- era una chica de esas populares y que se creían con el derecho a humillar a las personas; me observo con detenimiento dándose cuenta de algo- valla valla pero si eres la noviecita de Edward Masen o más bien la chica que él utilizo para divertirse un rato- me miro con desprecio y se dio la vuelta haciendo que su cabello volara, como odiaba las personas como ella.

-que pasa mosca muerta ya no tienes quien te defienda- se burló un chico que a decir por su apariencia era uno de los jugadores de futbol le dirigí una mirada envenenada que lo ínsito a querer seguir insultándome pero antes de que pronunciara una sola palabra llego Damen- que era un poco más alto que el- y lo estrello contra la pared haciendo que el otro chico chillara de dolor, con dificultad- pues las manos de mi amigo se cerraban fuertemente en su cuello- intento golpear la cara de Damen quien lo amenazaba y decía cosas que yo no entendía, lo dejo caer sobre el suelo para después dirigirse a mi.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto mi moreno amigo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-si muchas gracias por defenderme pero no es necesario que…

-nada de eso Bella eres mi amiga y lo que soy yo no dejo que traten así a mis amigos ok vamos a clase te toca filosofía verdad?- solo asentí- bien yo también tengo esa clase te acompaño.

-gracias Damen creo que no me merezco tantas atenciones por tu parte he sido muy descortés contigo últimamente…

-puede que en eso tengas razón pero no me preguntes porque tú me agradas y por alguna razón las personas que me agradan siempre he sentido la necesidad de defenderlas cuando necesitan de mi así que…- se encogió de hombros y me dedico una sonrisa leve.

-gracias Dam te prometo que no volverás a ver la actitud que he tenido estos días – forcé una sonrisa, entramos al aula y nos sentamos juntos.

La clase empezó y como en las otras preste la mayor atención pues no podía permitirme tener malas notas Charlie no se merecía eso, al final de la clase nos dejaron un trabajo y nos dieron plazo hasta la semana siguiente para entregarlo, en el almuerzo nos sentamos con Angela y Ben estuvimos hablando o mejor dicho estuvieron hablando porque yo mantenía mi boca sellada y no les prestaba mucha atención, aunque en algún momento la conversación paso a lo que iban hacer después de que se graduaran ya que solo faltaban 5 meses para el evento.

-y tu Bella que harás?- pregunto Angela llevando a su boca el refresco que tenía en las manos.

- aun no lo sé- conteste y es que era verdad no lo sabia quería alejarme lo que mas pudiera de Forks- para poder olvidarme de él pero sabía que eso era algo imposible- pero a la vez no podía alejarme de Elizabeth ya que si me iba ella quedaría sola y por otro lado estaba mi padre que aunque no lo demostraba mucho lo quería y no me gustaría dejarlo nuevamente solo.

Las siguientes clases siguieron igual que las otras, un par de bromas hirientes de los chicos populares más otras caídas y algunas que otras lagrimas que se me escapaban también algunos insultos por parte de Damen defendiéndome y palabras reconfortantes por parte de Angela; ellos eran muy buenos conmigo no se merecían meterse en problemas por defenderme era mejor que me alejara de ellos

Los días pasaron y para los alumnos de del instituto ya no era un secreto que también a Dios gracias sus bromas ofensivas habían cesado con estos días también me había alejado de mis tres amigos, sabia se extrañaban mucho cuando no me sentaba con ellos en el almuerzo o cuando algunas veces me llamaban y yo los esquivaba a sabiendas de que yo los escuchaba y el motivo ya no era porque se metieran en problema, ahora simplemente me gustaba estar sola no me gustaba hablar más de lo debido y cuando me preguntaban algo respondía con monosílabas.

Me encontraba de camino a la cafetería cuando de pronto una chica se quedó mirándome miro como si tuviera tres ojos y es que no era raro tenía un aspecto terrible, con unas ojeras que se notaban a distancia debido a que intentaba no dormir mucho para no tener esas pesadillas ya que desde que llegue a la conclusión de que el me había utilizado estas me acompañaban fielmente todas las noches y me levanta entre gritos levantando también a Charlie que llegaba a mi habitación con la preocupación en su rostro a eso le debía el no dormir no quería preocupar a mi padre. Sabia que era estúpido lo que hacía, que él no se lo merecía ni siquiera un solo pensamiento pero no lo podía evitar lo amaba y lo seguiría amando hasta el final de mis días así eso significara tener un vacío siempre en mi vida

Me dirigí a la fila para comprar algo de comer ignorando a la chica que seguía mirándome; compre una pizza con una soda y me senté en una de las mesas más alejadas de donde antiguamente me sentaba con mis amigos pues a pesar de que me alagaba que se preocuparan por mi verdaderamente me molestaba que mantuvieran sus ojos en mí.

Lleve el pedazo de pizza a mi boca sin mirarlos siquiera trague me sorprendí al sentir el sabor de la pizza ya que hacía mucho no disfrutaba ningún sabor todo me sabia a nada, la deje en la bandeja para beber un poco de soda, le di otro mordisco a la pizza sintiendo como mi estómago se revolvía rechazando inmediatamente lo que acababa de comer, me levante tal vez demasiado fuerte ya que la silla en la que estaba sentado cayo en el suelo y corrí hasta llegar al baño y allí trasbocar lo poco que había comido, Salí del baño y me lave la boca y de paso también los ojos.

-te sientes bien Bella- pregunto Angela saliendo de quien sabe donde

-sí, solo que no me cayó bien lo que comí-le dile la verdad pues se veía bastante preocupada

-sé que no me importa Bella, pero pese a todo eres mi amiga y me preocupas, tienes un aspecto que deja mucho que pensar, segura que no necesitas nada yo te puedo ayudar- le sonreí no podía creer que después de ignorarla tanto tiempo todavía se preocupara por mí.

-no te preocupes Ang solo he tenido malas noches, prometo que si necesito algo te llamare- sonreí forzadamente y ella repitió mi gesto solo que su sonrisa no era forzada, se despidió y salió del baño sin perderme de vista

Yo era una completa mentirosa y muy mala amiga, le había prometido a Damen que intentaría mejorar mi comportamiento con ellos y lo único que había hecho era empeorar las cosas no sabía cómo era que todavía me saludaban.

Salí del baño al escuchar el cambio de clases sorprendiéndome había pasado más tiempo del que pensaba en el baño. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos note algunos carteles muy coloridos y el rojo sobresalía en muchos de estos pero en ningún momento me detenía a leer lo que se rezaba en ellos cuando llegue al gimnasio me di cuenta a que se debía los muchos carteles que había prácticamente en todo el instituto la llegada de san Valentín pero valla el tiempo si se pasaba rápido hace nada era navidad bueno supongo que cuando eres una clase de zombi no te das cuenta del tiempo ni de nada. Entre al gimnasio en el que estaban casi todo los de la clase ya, como siempre lo hacía me senté lo más alejada que pude todos estos…

-Swan que espera para ir junto a su compañero una invitación o que?- grito en el entrañado mientras yo me paraba ¿en qué maldito momento me había nombrado?

Llegue junto a Erik quien me saludo con algo de temor, parece que no se le olvido la vez que golpee su cabeza con la raqueta. Me acomode de manera que quedara frente a Lee Stephens al mirarlo lo vi algo borroso, intente golpear la pelota cuando la tiro contra mi pero todo se volvió oscuro y ya no supe más.

Sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y el cemento húmedo la acera, escuche muchas voces pidiendo que abriera los ojos otros hablando pero se entendía también escuchaba mi nombre repetidas veces.

-creo que será mejor que la llevemos a la enfermería- dijo el entrenador

-yo la llevo-dijo una voz familiar pero no lograba identificarla, sentí como me levantaban, quería protestar para que me bajaran pero me sentía demasiado débil para hacerlo, así que mantuve los ojos cerrados hasta que me volvían a poner ahora en la camilla de la enfermería ¿Cómo habíamos llegado tan rápido?

- oh santo cielo que le ha pasado- esa era la voz estridente de la enfermera nueva que aun no le sabia el nombre

-se ha desmayado en el gimnasio mientras que practicábamos voleibol- otra vez esa voz tan conocida, como hubiera querido que esa voz perteneciera a él. Abrí los ojos en cuanto estuve recostada completamente

-Bella oh gracias al cielo que has recobrado el conocimiento ¿cómo te sientes?- ahora entendía esa voz tan conocida era de Damen

-am un poco desubicada ¿dónde estoy?- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos para que la luz no me cegara

-estamos en la enfermería ¿te traigo algo?

-no, no te preocupes ya me siento mejor solo quiero irme a casa- dije sintiéndome otra vez débil

- cielo necesito saber que te paso antes de que te vayas a casa- oh no yo ya no quería estar aquí cielos porque esto me tenía que pasar precisamente a mi.

- no se preocupe solo es que no he comido en todo el día-le dije mientras me paraba para ir a pedir una excusa y poderme ir a casa lo más pronto posible.

-pero cielo no puedes…

-no se preocupe yo la puedo llevar-intervino Damen bendito sea

- está bien déjame hacer una nota para que la puedan excusar- camino hacia un escritorio y empezó a escribir algo sobre un papel.

-gracias Damen no tienes por qué molestarte yo puedo irme sola

-Bella acaso no te has visto en un espejo tienes un aspecto que hace que los zombis se sientan hermosos- se carcajeo mientras yo le mandaba una mirada asesina aunque ya lo sabía- lo siento, lo siento pero tienes que admitir que es verdad- sonreí levemente- vamos yo te llevo-dijo recibiendo la nota

-Damen…

-nada de eso Bella yo te llevo además ya casi es hora de salir- me sorprendió escuchar eso y al parecer él lo noto- estuviste desmayada casi 15 minuto y ahora son las 2 menos un cuarto.

- valla- fue lo único que pude decir parece que el no haber comido me trajo más consecuencias de las que creía- como te vas a ir a tu casa si me vas a llegar en mi carro- pregunte mientras me subía al carro por el lado del copiloto.

-ya me las arreglare- sonrió mientras encendía el auto y al ver que iba a protestar alzo una mano y me hizo callar con una mirada, lo mire mientras manejaba dándome cuenta lo guapo que era mi amigo con su cabello negro hasta la sien y sus ojos azules oscuros su sonrisa tan peculiar y su blanquecina piel también me di cuenta de que no sabía nada de él, ni quien eran sus padres ni donde vivía, ni siquiera sabía su edad pero a pesar de eso era un buen chico bueno al menos conmigo se tomaba molestias que no me merecía. Tal vez me estaba comportando de manera errada al querer alejarlo tanto a él como a Angela y a Ben de mi vida, tal vez si dejaba de ser tan cerrada e hiciera a un lado mi dolor por la ausencia de él mi vida sería distinta…

-llegamos- dijo Damen interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos

-como lo hiciste? – pregunte sorprendida de ver que en verdad habíamos llegado

-el que?-pregunto enarcando una ceja

-pues que llegáramos tan absurdamente rápido-dije aun sorprendida- mi auto no da para tanto hace nada salimos del instituto y mira ya llegamos a mi casa y no es que el instituto este muy cerca a a propósito como sabias donde vivo yo?- esto estaba muy extraño nunca le habia dicho donde vivía.

- veo que eres muy perceptiva eh- sonrió más para sí mismo-pues eres la hija del jefe de policía eso influye sabes?- se burló mientras se bajaba del auto, yo hice lo mismo- y el hacer que llegara tan rápido a tu casa mmm tal vez algún día te lo cuente, ahora será mejor que entres o si no te vas a mojar y apuesto todo lo que tengo a que ti no te gusta la lluvia verdad.

-está bien adiós y gracias… por todo- sonreí abriendo la puerta para entrar, él me devolvió la sonrisa di la espalda entrando a la casa iba a decirle algo pero cuando me di la vuelta ya no estaba allí ¡valla que raro!

Deje mi mochila en el mueble de la sala de estar he inmediatamente fui a la cocina para prepararme algo estaba demasiado hambrienta prepare algo rápido calenté unos espaguetis enlatados y cuando estuvieron listos los llene de salsa, empecé a comer con tanta ansia que no me preocupe por ponerlos en un plato al dar un tercer bocado el sabor de estos no era el mismo de repente me pareció asqueroso, deje la hoya donde los tenia y cogí una bolsa que había cerca- a sabiendas que no llegaría al baño-vomitando todo lo que había comido demonios otra vez no oh corrí hasta al baño y vomite dos veces más. Esto ya se estaba pasando tendría que ir al médico.

Después de unos minutos que me quede en el suelo recostada al sanitario me levante y lave mi cara varias veces, mire el calendario que estaba colgado en la pared junto al espejo _primero de febrero _habían pasado dos meses desde mi última regla… oh no no no no esto no podía estarme pasando a mí, corrí hasta mi habitación y busque en el cajón que había en la mesita de noche aquella caja que mi madre me había dejado hacia medio año al encontrarla mis manos empezaron a temblar

¡Por favor por favor que no sea verdad lo que estaba pensando!

Empecé a caminar en forma de círculos mientras esperaba a que saliera el resultado, habían pasado varios minutos, Dios que demora si no sabía que esto tardaba tanto. Cogí la prueba que estaba en mi mesita de noche y no había aparecido nada la deje otra vez en su lugar y seguí dando vueltas por mi habitación llevaba haciendo esto como 4 veces. Espere a que pasaran unos minutos más y la volví a tomar entres mis manos y cuando la vi la deje caer de mis manos.

Oh no esto no podía estar pasándome a mí por qué por qué a mi Dios que le iba a decir a Charlie y a Renée o Dios como iba a reaccionar Elizabeth cuando se enterara de iba a tener un bebe de su hijo, no esto era demasiado para mi tan solo tenía 16 años, tenía que tranquilizarme tal vez esta prueba estuviera mala si hay había pasado mucho desde que mama me la había dejado tenía que asegurarme antes de cualquier cosa tenía que ir al médico solo así iba a creerme todo esto, pero no podía ser en el hospital de Forks tenía que ser en la ciudad si lo hacía aquí todo el pueblo se enteraría y no era que eso me interesara mucho.

Me recosté en la cama para tranquilizarme esto no le hacía bien al bebe – si es que había un bebe en mi- oh no y ahora estaba el asunto de lo que pensara él y si el no lo quería si no me quería a mi por qué iba a querer a el bebe. Oh no ya no debía pensar de seguro era otra cosa si debía ser otra cosa y mañana mismo lo averiguaría iría a Seattle para asegurarme si estaba o no embarazada.

* * *

**hola chicas espero que esten bien**

**Se que me he demorado muchisimo pero bueno aqui esta el siguiente cap**

**no me maten si me demoro aun mas con el siguiente ya empiezo clases**

**bueno espero que les guste bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer la historia y algunos personajes que iran apareciendo en la historia son mio el resto de los personajes son de la grandiosa S. Meyer**

* * *

¡Sábado! Por fin, esta semana se me había hecho eterna, estos dos días habían sido una tortura me la había pasado en el baño de mi casa después del instituto vomitando todo el almuerzo que comía en casa pues en el instituto no podía comer nada porque siempre me mandaba al baño era horrible y eso sin contar los mareos que gracias a dios solo eran eso y no desmayos, no me había desmayado desde ese día en el gimnasio, mi padre no sospechaba nada pero se preocupaba de que me estuviera tanto tiempo en el baño- claro él no sabía que yo botaba todo lo que comía- por eso estaba comiendo mucho antes de que él llegara, me mantenía encerrada en mi casa por lo que no había vuelto a visitar a Elizabeth que ya se estaba preocupando mucho llamando a mi padre para que le dijera que me pasaba.

Hoy me dirigía en mi destartalada Chevy a casa de mi casi mamá últimamente. Llegue hasta la calle donde vivía mi querida madre postiza y mi corazón empezó acelerarse. A pesar de que han pasado ya dos meses desde que él se mudó a Seattle mi corazón siempre tenía la misma reacción teniendo siempre la esperanza de verlo sentado allí junto a su madre.

Baje de la camioneta y camine lentamente hasta la puerta, toque dos veces y solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que por la puerta saliera un efusiva Elizabeth encerrándome en un cálido abrazo haciendo que me sintiera en casa.

-Isabella Marie Swan me dices ya por qué motivo me tenías tan abandonada- pregunto invitándome a entrar.

-lo lamento Lizzy en el instituto me han dejado muchos deberes- mentí descaradamente, si ella supiera. Suspire.

-no te creo pero te lo voy a dejar pasar- sonrío – hice las galletas que tanto te gustan- olfatee encontrando aquel olor que me encantaba. Galletas de chocolate. Sonreí como me encantaban y de hecho en ese mismo instante se me antojaron.

-como siempre huelen delicioso-le dedique una sonrisa sincera. Me senté mientras Elizabeth iba por las galletas y el chocolate.

-aquí están- me las entrego el olor impregnaba todo el lugar haciéndome esperar el aire con más fuerza. Delicioso.- bueno y cuéntame que has hecho estos días que me has tenido tan abandonada.

-ya sabes Lizzy ir al instituto, atender las clase, y llegar hacer los deberes después de esto la comida y ordenar un poco la casa… y de echo hoy necesitaba ir al Seattle a comprar algunas cosas.

-¿enserio? Mira qué casualidad yo también necesito ir a Seattle para unos exámenes- oh no ahora no – podemos ir juntas, es más vamos en mi carro, porque no creo que tu- pensó en la palabra cuando le fruncí el ceño, pues ella sabía también como Edward que odiaba cuando humillaban mi pobre Chevy- camioneta te lleve tan lejos sin hacer ciertas paradas.

-no es necesario Lizzy necesito ir a diferentes partes, te vas aburrir yo…

-nada de eso jovencita usted y yo nos vamos a Seattle juntas, ya está decidido- demonios ahora como iba hacer.

-pretendes ir a la ciudad así o necesitas algo?- claro que necesitaba algo ¡ir sola!

-necesito ir solo por el bolso.

-bien entonces después de almorzar vamos a tu casa por el bolso y nos vamos- sentencio mi madre postiza. No discutí eso pues sabía que discutir con ella era perder el tiempo, por más testaruda que yo fuera, nunca le ganaba una sola. Ahora necesitaba saber cómo arreglármelas para escapármele unos minutos a Elizabeth y poderme hacer los exámenes

-am Elizabeth dijiste que tenías que ir por unos exámenes ¿en qué hospital los recogerás?- tal vez tenia suerte y era al mismo en el que había hecho la cita.

-pues en el principal ¿por qué la pregunta?- me hecho una so-la mirada mientras servía la comida. Negué con la cabeza.

-solo curiosidad y de que son los exámenes, te sientes mal- pregunte con preocupación.

- no es solo un chequeo.

-mmm ok- sonreí sirviendo el refresco.

Almorzamos en silencio cómodamente, parece que esto venía solo de los Masen, no importaba por lo que estuviera pasando cuando estaba con uno de ellos siempre me sentía cómoda y sin preocupaciones.

Salimos de la casa cerca de las 12 perfecto tenía 3 horas para pensar en cómo ingeniármelas para hacerme aquellos exámenes. Ella manejo y eso lo agradecí cuando llevábamos 30 minutos de viaje pues tuve un mareo no ten leve y necesite cerrar los ojos para que ella no lo notara y menos mal que no dijo nada porque la verdad no sabría que escusa inventarme.

-sabes algo de Edward, Bella? Hace días que no me llama-eso me tomo por sorpresa, porque me preguntaba eso precisamente a mí, que trataba con toda mi ser de no pensar en él.

-no- respondí a la defensiva por lo que agregue- no he hablado con él desde que lo hacíamos desaparecido- mire la ventana, no quería que ella viera la tristeza que eso me causaba.

- prefieres que vamos primero por los exámenes o mejor vamos a comprar lo que necesites-pregunto cuando estábamos entrando a la ciudad

-creo que mejor vamos al hospital por los exámenes- sonreí ella era muy perceptiva y yo también así que deduje que cambiaba el tema porque había notado la tristeza en mí.

Giro a la derecha y empezó a observar lo lindo que estaba el día de hoy y en lo esperanzada de que estaba en encontrarse con su hijo, en eso ultimo mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, no importaba el tiempo que pasara alejada de él mi corazón siempre reaccionaria de la misma forma.

-hemos llegado- sonrío apagando el auto.

Nos bajamos y nos encaminamos al consultorio, que hasta ahora no sabía dónde quedaba…

-hija espérame aquí vuelvo en un segundo – espero que respondiera, yo mire mi reloj prefecto justo a tiempo.

-estaré en el baño- ella asintió con la cabeza y me dio las espalda, la contemple hasta que doblo a la izquierda y entonces me encamine buscando el consultorio del doctor Cullen que era el que me haría los exámenes. Camine varios minutos antes de llegar, cuando llegue una mujer delgada que aparentaba tener 45 años de edad me sonrío amablemente.

-¿eres Marie Swan?- pregunto amablemente y yo asentí con la cabeza- justo estaba por llamarte el Dr. Cullen te está esperando tienes el carne?

-si aquí esta-dije entrando por donde me indicaba con su delgada mano. Di unos golpecitos para hacerme presente escuchando un adelante como respuesta

-buenas tardes Dr. Soy Marie Swan…- me calle inmediatamente al ver su rostro pues nunca en mi vida había visto tanta belleza, aquel hombre cabello rubio era extremadamente pálido, incluso mucho más pálido que yo -y eso que yo era albina…

-como estas Marie- pregunto amablemente posando su mirada en mí y oh sorpresa la que me lleve al contemplar sus ojos que eran de un color oro los cuales me miraban amablemente, y yo no podía si quiera hablar- ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto y me sonroje completamente al caer en la cuenta de que lo preguntaba porque me había quedado embelesada mirándolo

-amm si, lo siento- baje mi mirada

-no te preocupes –una hermosa sonrisa adorno su cara- te parece si empezamos, te prometo que no demoraremos mucho-me avergoncé aún más seguro pensó que le temía a las agujas.

-claro donde…

-siéntate ahí solo necesito sacarte sangre no es la gran cosa- me senté frente a él- muy nerviosa- cómo me lo indico – ahora estira tu brazo por favor- yo intentaba no mirar su cara para no incomodarlo, limpio mi brazo con una mota de algodón que tenía lo que identifique alcohol por su olor, luego amarro a mi brazo algo que no sabía que era y enterró la jeringa, sentí un leve pinchazo intente no mirar la jeringa distrayéndome la pared que tenía al frente, sentí como sacaba la aguja de mi brazo y ponía una mota limpia de algodón en mi brazo y después lo cerraba pegándolo a mi hombro.

-eso es todo- me sonrío amablemente- puedes venir por los resultados en dos horas

-muchas gracias Dr. Cullen- dije antes de salir de su consultorio torpemente.

Me sentí un poco más aliviada de saber que había hecho los exámenes ya sin que Elizabeth se enterara, pero ese sentimiento se esfumo al pensar en cómo encontrarla pues ella no me había dicho en que parte del hospital estaría y si se tardaría, entonces recordé que me había escusado diciendo que estaría en el baño, apenas ese pensamiento llego a mi mente empecé a caminar en busca del baño que no tarde en encontrarlo, estando allí empecé a buscarla con la mirada y desafortunadamente para mí no la encontré, mire mi reloj solo habían pasado 10 minutos desde que nos habíamos separado así que decidí sentarme en uno de los asientos que habían cerca y esperarla.

Justo cuando me había levantado para buscarla la vi voltear la esquina del pasillo por el lado sur, me asuste al tiempo que la vi ya que tenía una apariencia extraña, llevaba su cabeza gacha y su mirada perdida, seguro le habían dado una mala noticia, ella nunca su mirada perdida si estaba de buen humor, me levante rápidamente logrando con ello un mareo y agradecí que solo fuera por lo deprisa que me había levantado, camine hasta donde ella se encontraba y en cuanto me vio recompuso su cara.

-lamento haberte hecho esperar…

-no te preocupes Lizzy, dime como salieron los resultados-pregunte haciendo notar mi alerta.

-aún no han salido tengo que esperar cerca de una hora- sonrió débilmente- pero no te preocupes toma mi coche y ve a comprar lo que necesites.

-nada de eso yo me quedo aquí contigo esperando a que salgan-iba a protestar pero levante mi mano- es mi última palabra- sentencie y recordé su cara cuando caminaba por el pasillo- oye te dijeron algo hace rato? Traía una cara que parecía que alguien fuera a morir.

-lo que pasa es que cuando venía le estaban dando la noticia a una mujer que su hijo había muerto y… ya sabes cómo me pongo- sonrió nerviosamente aunque no le llego a los ojos esa sonrisa

-segura que eso es todo? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- sonreí mientras tomaba el brazo que me estaba ofreciendo.

-si eso es todo ¿quieres comer algo?- negué con la cabeza- bueno yo tengo algo de sed me acompañas a la cafetería?

-claro- caminamos unos cuantos pasillos más doblamos una esquina otros dos pasillos más y doblamos hasta ver una puerta grande donde era la cafetería, al entrar varios olores llegaron a mi haciendo que mi estómago se revolviera, intente contener el aire pero era tarde tenía que ir al baño

-vuelvo en un segundo- solté su brazo y Salí corriendo buscando el baño y gracias al cielo logre llegar a tiempo, estando allí trasboque todo lo que había comido en la mañana lo que dejo un sabor nada agradable en mi boca, en cuanto salí me lave muy bien la boca intentando desaparecer ese horrible sabor de mi boca pero no obtuve mucho.

Me recosté en el lavamanos y me quede allí por mucho tiempo pensando en la explicación que le diría a mi madre sustituta cuando me encontrara con ella, mientras tanto de las mujeres que entraban allí se quedaban mirándome algunas con lastima y otras con indiferencia alguna que otra tenía una enorme pansa haciéndome asustar y que llegaran muchas preguntas a mi cabeza ¿y si ella se enteraba? ¿Qué iba a pensar de mí? ¿Me odiaría al enterarse que me había acostado con su hijo? ¿Y si me señalaba por haberme dejado embarazar? ¿Y si se lo contaba a Charlie? O peor aún ¿si se lo contaba a él? ¿Qué haría entonces si él se enteraba? ¿Qué haría él al enterarse de que esperaba un hijo de él? ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Lo abandonaría? Como lo hizo conmigo o…

-Bella ¿pero qué haces aquí? Llevo más de media hora buscándote ¿qué te paso?- la preocupación abundaba en su cara.

-creo que el chocolate me cayó un poco mal- le medio sonreí

-¿un poco? Por Dios hija estas pálida- toco mi frente- creo que mejor vamos a ver un médico, aprovechemos que estamos en un hospital.

-no – respondí alertada lo último que quería era que ella es enterara. Ella me miro sorprendida- quiero decir no es necesario ya me siento mejor.

-estas segura estabas muy pálida-

-si no te preocupes ya me encuentro mucho mejor

-está bien- entrecerró sus ojos- entonces vamos por un vaso de agua eso te caerá mejor

-pero no tienes que ir por tus exámenes- mire el reloj ya había pasado una hora wow que rápido pasaba el tiempo

-amm si pero aún no están tendré que esperar una hora más-contesto algo nerviosa o es intuí yo- creo que es mejor que vayas a comprar lo que necesites si quieres que lleguemos antes de que tu padre llegue a la casa.

-creo que ya no las necesito- sonreí ahora no tenía ánimos de comprar ni ropa ni nada.

-está bien entonces vamos a comprante algo de agua – cogió mi brazo y caminamos hasta la cafetería del hospital, al llegar allí le pedí a Lizzy que comprara el agua por mi mientras yo la esperaba fuero ya que si entraba me volvería a poner mal, ella acepto sin preguntar nada algo que agradecí bastante.

Regreso 10 minutos después extrañándome por tardar tanto pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada al respecto. Bebí rápidamente el vaso de agua que me había traído dándome cuenta de que estaba bastante sedienta

-pero valla que si tenías sed ya te lo acabaste todo- Lizzy hizo eco de mis pensamientos, le sonreí apenada- quieres otro.

-no te preocupes así está bien, cuánto costo?- pregunte buscando dinero en mi pequeño bolso recordando a la vez que no había guardado el dinero en el bolso cuando había ido por él.

- no es nada cielo déjalo así- me dedico una sonrisa pero no la de siempre

.-Lizzy creo que ya has gastado mucho en mí…

-no te preocupes por eso, vamos a dar una vuelta mientras pasa los 45 minutos que faltan-tomo mi brazo y caminamos por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a la salida.

Empezamos hablar de mis padres, de la soledad de Charlie de los buenos amigos que se habían hecho cuando me fui a pasar vacaciones con mi madre y que su hijo me había acompañado- mi corazón se encogió al recordarlo- de su difunto esposo y lo bueno que había sido con ella y su hijo cuando estaba en vida y que ella esperaba que yo encontrara alguien como él y su esperanza de vernos juntos a Edward y a mí, ante ese comentario yo desvié mi mirada-de nuevo no quería que no tara mi tristeza si tan solo ella supiera- a un carro que iba pasando y me congele al ver a la persona que iba al lado del copiloto, me quede mirándolo y él me regreso la mirada solo durante unos pocos segundos, los suficientes para que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho y las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos…

-Bella que te pasa?

-¿eh?

-te estaba hablando de las tantas cosas que tienen en común Edward y tu cuando de pronto te quedaste como una estatua.

-lo lamento me pareció ver alguien que hace mucho no veo- dije la verdad estando aun en shock por el parecido entre aquel joven y Edward.

- lamento decirte esto pero hoy estas muy rara- se burlo

-y lo admito ni yo misma sé que me pasa.

Lo dejo pasar y seguimos hablando de lo que iba hacer cuando me graduara y de lo poco que faltaba, también de lo que haría ella cuando se viera sin con quien conversar ya que su hijo se iba a ir aún más lejos- mi corazón se aceleró cuando hablo de él. Después de un rato ya estábamos dentro del hospital y mi corazón latía más rápido que el de un colibrí, mire mi reloj, tan solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 5.

-Lizzy voy por algo de comer, ¿te molestaría si vas sola?

-no te preocupes creo que va a tardar un poco esto- sonrió débilmente

Me despedí con la mano y camine lo más rápido posible. Ya no podía con esta ansiedad que me carcomía. Entre justo cuando me llamaba la misma mujer de hacia un rato, me hiso pasar y allí estaba aquel hombre de belleza sobre humana, me hizo sentar después de saludarme cordialmente y me dio la noticia _felicidades señorita Swan esta Ud. Embarazada, tiene 8 semanas _y después de unos minutos que pacientemente espero a que reaccionara me entrego los exámenes yo me despedí y salí casi corriendo del consultorio.

Dos meses habían pasado desde la confirmación de mi embarazo y dos semanas había pasado encerrada en mi cuarto llorando sin algún consuelo, pero sabía que no le hacía bien al bebe, yo debía quererlo, que su padre no me quisiera no significaba que yo no quisiera a mi bebe, debía ser fuerte y defendernos a toda costa, no sabía que reacción iba a tener Charlie cuando se enterara, porque aunque no se me notara ahora -y eso que ya tenía un poco de pansa – en unos meses si se notaría así que tarde o temprano lo iba a saber aunque sinceramente preferiría que fuera tarde.

Me levante sintiéndome débil, claro como no si en estas dos semanas había comido muchísimo más poco de lo normal, tenía que comprar ropa más ancha, si seguía con las que tenía, pronto se me iba a notar la pansa y era lo que menos quería, agradecía haber ahorrado para el regalo de cumpleaños y de grado para Edward pero ya que no está para dárselos los podría invertir en varias prendas pensar en eso solo me india en el dolor que intentaba reprimir estando junto a Lizzy pero los cambios en mi cuerpo me habían obligado a distanciarme de ella e ignorar siempre sus invitaciones a su casa y ahora no veía ninguna luz en este túnel oscuro que me carcomía siempre por dentro.

Cogí una camisa que al mirarla me trajo aún más dolor, era la camisa favorita de Edward, se la había robado la última vez que nos reunimos en su casa para un tarde de películas, recordaba esa tarde cuando estábamos en su cuarto discutiendo por algo de los personajes y como yo no quería darle la razón empezó hacerme cosquillas sin darme tregua ni tiempo de defender hasta que caímos al suelo él sobre mí, estuvimos apunto de besarnos pero la entrada imprevista de su madre nos interrumpió haciéndonos sobresaltar a los dos, ese día me di cuenta de que lo amaba…

_Como te extraño Edward_

Lo quería conmigo aunque fuera solo como mi amigo que me arrancara una sonrisa cuando me encontrara deprimida o que me cantara cuando me enfadaba con él por sus estúpidas bromas…

Salí de la ducha y me puse la ropa interior después unos pantalones holgados que parecían pertenecer más un hombre que a mí pero qué más da ya nada me importaba sobre el sostén me puse la camisa a cuadros de color verde marino de mi mejor amigo, rebusque entre las ropas encontrando el cofre donde tenía el dinero, lo eche en mi bolso sin preocuparme cuanto llevaba me quede observando el hermoso cofre que me había regalado mi amigo por el primer cumpleaños que había pasado en Forks.

Yo estaba un poco deprimida por ser el primer cumpleaños que pasaba sin mi madre, la extrañaba mucho y más en esta fecha tan especial, había hablado con ella hace pocas horas y me había mandado una hermosa pulsera plateada adornada con pequeños dijes de estrellas y lunas y mi padre me había regalado la computadora nueva, había puesto mi mejor cara cuando me entrego la laptop antes de irse a trabajar ese día lastimosamente había sido un sábado y Edward se había distanciado un poco de mi eso me deprimía aún más pero ese día había llegado con una hermosa sonrisa cantándome el feliz cumpleaños y entregándome el cofre –_ sé que he estado un poco raro últimamente pero era porque estaba buscando el regalo perfecto para darte en tu cumpleaños y mira aquí esta lo hice con mis propias manos- _esas fueron exactamente las palabras que me había dicho cuando me lo entrego.

Salí y encontré un auto negro enfrente de mi casa no le iba a dar importancia pero cuando vi su placa me acerque a él, era el auto de Elizabeth y tenía una nota en el parabrisas

_Tenía entendido que querías salir de la ciudad, me sentiría más segura si utilizaras este auto, por favor llévatelo así podrías quitarme una preocupación_

_Las llaves están en tu auto, gracias_

Abrí mi auto y efectivamente allí estaban las llaves con una nota al lado _cuídate mucho por favor_ era lo que rezaba la nota

Encendí el auto y conduje como normalmente lo hacía olvidando que el auto podía ir más rápido sin hacer ruido alguno que me dijera que estaba pasando el límite del auto, llegue poco después de las 2 de la tarde así que me tome mi tiempo empecé a buscar tiendas donde poder comprar ropa cuando vi una tienda que me llamo la atención, estacione el auto y baje despacio del auto cuidando de no tener un mareo.

Entre en la tienda y solo una cosa llamo mi atención fui directamente adonde se encontraba y me maraville al ver lo pequeños que eran aquellos zapaticos blancos hechos a mano, los cogí y sin pensarlo dos veces ni fijarme en nada más dirigí a la caja para pagar, me los empacaron en una pequeña bolsa blanca con líneas azules con una nota que rezaba _que tengas un feliz embarazo_ y al leer me di cuenta de que esa pequeña vida que llevaba en mí era la única razón que me quedaba para ser feliz, ya podía imaginarme un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, o una pequeña con rizos color chocolate y hermosos ojos verdes.

Salí de la tienda con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios y con mis manos en el vientre que estaba ya algo crecido y que gracias a mis ropas holgadas no se me notaba mucho, cuando iba a cruzar la calle me distraje con una hermosa figura extremadamente pálida de cabello desordenado y color cobrizo. Estaba bastante lejos pero no importaba que estuviera a kilómetros de aquí yo siempre lo reconocía, era él, era Edward di un paso para acercarme pero no pude llegar pues algo me golpeó fuertemente el estómago tumbándome a la vez y entonces no supe más nada.

* * *

** hola lectoras y lectores como andan eh?**

**bueno aqui les traigo otro capi esta vez no me demore tanto juju **

**espero que disfruten la historia**

**y reuerden sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi **

**gracias por leer mi historia xiaos**

**Marce**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aclaracion lo unico que es mio es la historia y uno que otro personaje que saldra en el transcurso de esta los otros son de la ingeniosa S.M.**

Elizabeth se encontraba en la sala de estar de su casa mirando los exámenes que no le mostro a Bella, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras pensaba en cómo decírselo, pero sabía que no tenía el valor para ello. No podía creer lo que veía en el papel que tenía en sus manos o más bien lo que el doctor le había dicho_ señora lamento decirle que tiene leucemia y desgraciadamente está muy avanzada no podemos hacer nada para salvarla_.

Mientas tanto Edward se refugiaba en su dolor estando en aquel prado que descubrió meses después de su transformación, sintiendo la ausencia de Bella a quien amaba con todo su ser, pensaba que seguramente ella debía estar odiándolo y pensando que él había jugado con sus sentimientos , cuando en realidad prácticamente había muerto.

Empezó a recordar aquel día en el que el destino le había arrebatado su vida humana llevándose consigo la felicidad de su inmortalidad, aquel maldito accidente que tuvo solo por salvar la vida de aquella mujer sacrificando la suya al desviar su auto impactando contra un enorme árbol.

Saco el móvil nuevo de su bolcillo y busco en la agenda de contactos el número de la persona con quien mejor se llevaba en esa nueva vida.

-¿Crees que sea prudente salir a dar una vuelta?- pregunto en cuanto su nueva hermana contesto.

-mmm sí, yo estaré pendiente de ti pero recuerda no respirar y ponerte unos lentes- le contesto Alice preocupada pues a pesar del mucho autocontrol que tenía Edward hacía la sangre humana no se sentía segura de sí podría mantenerse por mucho tiempo en un sitio atestado de gente, sobre todo porque ya sabía dónde acudiría- recuerda que no debes…

-lo sé Alice- corto Edward quien ya se estaba cansando de que se lo repitieran una y otra vez – debes ser prudente con tus movimientos- recuerda que ahora tus sentidos están más desarrollados bla, bla, bla.

-te veré luego adiós… y gracias- susurro Edward impaciente por volver a Seattle, la ciudad donde se había visto obligado a mudarse por su nueva ´vida´

Corrió lo más rápido que sus nuevas piernas se lo permitían y teniendo cuidado de no respirar pues no quería cometer un error ni ser el responsable de la muerte de una vida inocente, después de llegar a Seattle se alimentó de un puma que afortunadamente encontró y dos venados que se encontraban cerca. Camino a paso humano sin prestar ni la más mínima atención hacía donde iba solo se sumía en sus pensamientos recordando aquella tarde tan candente que había pasado con la mujer que amaba y que solo había podido disfrutar de su mutuo amor tan solo dos días, y agradecía recordar todo eso pues su creador había dicho que no era muy normal que cuando se transformaban recordaran tan vívidamente lo que había sido de su vida humana.

Y es que él no podía siquiera pensar en cómo olvidar la tarde más maravillosa de su vida humana, como olvidar los jadeos producto de las caricias que él le daba o cuando jadeaba su nombre, él nunca había amado más su nombre que cuando ella lo dijo entre gemidos y jadeos, como olvidar esas tantas sensaciones que experimento cuando se deslizo dentro de ella, cuando la envestía, como sus paredes se cerraban entorno a su miembro, y lo más importante , aquel orgasmo, aquel ultimo orgasmo de su vida el cual fue uno que no podía describir, simplemente había sido la experiencia más hermosa de su vida.

Y si podía decir que él había estado con varias chicas antes de ella, pero con ninguna experimento las mismas sensaciones que sintió con ella…

-santo cielo _la va a arrolla-_ ese pensamiento lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, justo cuando un auto arrollaba la figura de una pequeña chica, una chica a la cual reconocería así estuviera a cientos de kilómetros.

_Ella no-_pensó justo cuando el cuerpo de Bella caía sobre la húmeda carretera.

Inmediatamente saco su móvil y llamo a Carlisle pidiéndole con notable urgencia que mandara una ambulancia a la dirección el a que se encontraba y que si era posible que viniera él mismo en la ambulancia.

Después de que la ambulancia recogió a Bella y la llevo al hospital tuvo una discusión con Carlisle pues no lo dejaba ingresar al hospital y el necesitaba saber que había pasado con la vida de su amada, sabía que Alice lo hacía por su bien, ya que Edward era un vampiro recién nacido y obviamente un hospital no era el más adecuado si querías abstenerte de beber sangre humana. Después de una larga discusión y muchas promesas Edward accedió a esperar en casa alguna noticia sobre la vida de Bella

Bella despertó sintiendo un agudo dolor en la parte izquierda de su cabeza y con el sentimiento de que algo le faltaba, abrió sus ojos y los cerro inmediatamente pues una luz cegadora opaco su vista, se froto los ojos con el dorso de sus manos y los abrió nuevamente adaptándose poco a poco a la luz, intentaba recordar que había pasado pues por el aspecto que tenía la habitación donde se encontraba suponía que esta pertenecía a un hospital, escucho como la puerta se abría y por ella entraba un hombre con la apariencia de un médico, si definitivamente estaba en un hospital. De pronto recordó el carro y el fuerte dolor en su estómago que este le provoco, llevo sus dos manos a su vientre que estaba plano.

-q que ha p pasado con… mi bebe- soltó con voz temblorosa sin apartar sus manos de su vientre

-lo lamento mucho Srta. Swan el golpe que usted tuvo dio de lleno en su vientre provocando casi al instante que usted perdiera él bebe- ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no ella no había podido perder a la única razón de vivir, a esa personita que había empezado amar

-no- grito sin poderlo creer-eso no puede ser, Dr. Por favor dígame que lo que me está diciendo no es verdad por favor, mí bebe no puede estar muerto –sollozo ella todavía sin creer lo que aquel rubio le decía.

-créeme que intentamos salvarle la vida pero fue inútil, cuando llegaste al hospital su corazón ya no latía, ahora te pido por favor que te calmes, tu padre no tarda en llegar y no quiero tener que verme en la obligación de aplicarte un sedante- eso ultimo hizo que se calmara, su padre estaba a punto de llegar, y seguramente se lo dirían, no, ella no lo podía permitir

-puedo pedirle un favor-dijo un poco más calmada, el doctor que ya estaba a punto de irse se giró para quedar frente a ella- mi padre aún no sabe lo de mi embarazo, podría…

- no te preocupes, por mí no se enterara- sonrío e hizo amago de retirarse pero Bella lo detuvo.

-espere- no sabía por qué se lo pedía pero sentía la necesidad de que nadie más lo supiera- no quiero que nadie más se entere de esto, nadie, deseo que esto quede entre Ud. y yo podría

- está bien no te preocupes por eso, ahora te pido el favor que intentes descansar- ella asintió y espero a que saliera de la habitación para acurrucarse en la pequeña cama y empezar a llorar la pérdida de su bebe

_Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí- _pensó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- _ primero Edward me abandona, después me entero que estoy embarazada y cuando por fin me empiezo a dar cuenta de que ese bebe era lo que necesitaba para hacer de mi vida un poco más feliz ocurría este maldito accidente haciendo que perdiera a mi bebe. ¿Por qué demonios no me mato a mí también? ¿Qué pecado tan grande estaba pagando para que todas estas cosas me pasaran a mí y en tan poco tiempo?-_ abrazo sus rodillas a la vez que dejaba escapar un sollozo. Escucho la voz de su padre justo a tiempo para limpiar las lágrimas que había en sus mejillas.

-Bella cielo ¿Cómo te encuentras pequeña?- susurro su padre mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-no te preocupes papa estoy bien – le dedico una sonrisa algo postiza – solo ha sido el golpe que me ha dejado inconsciente, estoy segura de que si hablas con el Dr.…

-Buenas tardes Sr Ud. Debe ser el padre de Isabella verdad- afirmo el doctor haciendo que Bella casi desencajara su boca, ella en ningún momento le había dicho su nombre completo.

-efectivamente Dr., podría decirme como se encuentra mi hija

-su hija está estable, déjeme decirle que su hija tuvo mucha suerte de que el auto solo golpeara su estómago.-

-¿cree que me pueda ir hoy mismo?- pregunto indiferente Bella.

-claro, es más esperaremos 15 minutos a que salgan unos exámenes y te daré de alta ¿te parece?- ella asintió indiferente.

Después de 15 minutos como había prometido el doctor Bella se estaba preparando para salir del hospital junto con Charlie quien la dejo sola un momento para ir a pagar los gastos, mientras ella estaba sola Carlisle aprovecho para entregarle su pertenencias.

-aquí están tus cosas. Que pases un buen resto de tarde-le entrego la bolsa y se marchó. Bella sonrió irónicamente ya nada en su vida era bueno, ya nada le podría pasar peor que perder a las dos personas que más amaba y ama aun, ella no creía que le pudiera pasar algo peor de lo que ya había vivido.

Los días pasaban y Bella seguía en una depresión que asustaba incluso a ella misma, su vida era una rutina diaria iba al instituto ponía la mayor atención que podía hacía los deberes en el almuerzo- solo los que alcanzaba- y se marchaba a su casa después de las tres, estando allí terminaba los deberes que le quedaban- aunque eran pocos- hacía la cena para su padre, comía, después de eso se marchaba a su habitación y de allí no salía hasta que comenzaba un nuevo día. Charlie estaba tan preocupado que no vio más opción que llamar a Renée para que se la llevara a Phoenix pues ella no se iba por su propio gusto, Bella hizo un berrinche cuando su madre intento convencerla de que mudarse era lo mejor y después de varios días de insistencia por parte de sus padres ella prometió que su actitud cambiaria siempre y cuando la dejaran quedarse en Forks, Renée no muy convencida acepto y se fue al día siguiente muy decepcionada y sintiéndose culpable ya que ella había sido la encargada de mandarla allí.

-deberías darte una vuelta por la casa de Elizabeth-apunto su padre mientras llevaba un pedazo de carne a su boca, ella no le puso mucha atención y siguió con su comida-días atrás la encontré en la cafetería cerca del trabajo y no se le veía nada bien- ella presto más atención en cuando él dijo eso- se ve pálida y cansada, sobre todo muy cansada.

-iré a verla mañana después de clases- prometió Bella preocupándose por su segunda mama, Charlie asintió reflejando la preocupación de su hija. Minutos después ella se encargó de recoger y fregar los platos siendo interrumpida por el fuerte sonido del teléfono.

-diga- contesto Charlie- si soy yo- Bella estuvo atenta a lo que dijera pues tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa llamada- si lo somos, su hijo se encuentra viviendo en Seattle- su corazón se aceleró y se preocupó al ver el ceño fruncido de su padre- gracias por avisarme enseguida estaré allí.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto una vez Charlie colgó.

-es Elizabeth, la hallaron en su casa inconsciente y parece que su estado es muy crítico debemos ir en seguida- bella se paró inmediatamente fue por su abrigo y en segundos estaban en la patrulla de Charlie de camino hacia el hospital

* * *

**hola chicas que tal-¡**

**aui les traigo un nuevo cap**

**lamento la demora se me ha ido la imaginacion **

**espero poder actualizar pronto**

**ojala les guste y porfa dejen su opinion **


End file.
